From The Start
by Dreamallday
Summary: What if Luke & Lorelai didn't have to wait all those years to meet? A Javajunkie AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay I know it's been done before but… here's a little AU based on the question: "What if it hadn't taken Lorelai and Luke so many years to meet?" What if it was Luke & Lorelai from the very start? Things in _italics are internal monologues. _Also I wanted Rory to have a part so I made her older when Lorelai leaves home. So Lorelai is about 18 and Rory is almost 2 years old. I have 11 chapters written but I'll load them one at a time so I have time to complete the story without leaving you hanging.

Just in case it wasn't obvious I own nothing and I make like NO money.

* * *

"Excuse me, what is the cheapest ticket I can get leaving sometime this hour?"

"Well hun, where do you wanna go?"

"Whatever is cheap and leaving Hartford now."

"Okay well for $15 there's a bus leaving in 10 minutes. It's stopping in Litchfield, Woodbury, and Stars Hollow. You can get off at any stop."

"I'll take it."

"Does my daughter need a ticket?"

The woman at the ticket window glanced down at the toddler holding her mother's leg then into the face of the teenager before her. She smiled a maternal smile "I'll just put a hold on a second seat, I doubt anyone will ask the little angel for ID."

For the first time since leaving her house the girl smiled.

* * *

The speakers over head crackled with a distant tinny sound "The 8:15 to Litchfield now boarding at terminal 6"

Lorelai took a deep breath, put the car seat on the chair and started gathering her bags. "Come on, come on, stupid baby stuff, stupid small duffle bag, get out," she muttered at the piece of luggage wedged under the chair.

"Do you need a hand?"

The young girl whirled around to see a boy a few years older than herself, an old green duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He looked pretty tame. "Um, yeah that would be great, I'm supposed to be at terminal 6."

The boy nodded, "Me too, here let me get that." He reached under the seat to pull out the uncooperative luggage and picked up another bag as the girl picked up her child and few other possessions.

The boy started walking towards the terminal and twisted slightly to address his companion "Hey, I'm-" he cut off stunned to see this girl, younger than himself, holding a child…a very little child "-you have a kid."

She snorted in amusement "yup…hey remind me not to leave her on the bus." The boy's wide eyes and gaping expression were worth another snort of amusement. "Come on we're going to miss our ride."

He politely helped her stow her things in the luggage compartment. She gave him a gracious smile, "Thank you". She walked onto the bus and took two empty seats putting the baby down in the widow seat. Her knight in white (and blue) flannel entered the bus shortly after her smiling shyly as he took a seat across the aisle from her.

* * *

He feared he was staring. When he first offered his assistance it was just his father's voice in his head lecturing, "Now son, you can't just walk past and leave a lady struggling". When she actually turned around all he saw was a VERY young girl with a baby. So now that he'd actually LOOKED at her he was almost certain he was staring…she was beautiful. So, to distract from the staring, "So, where are you going?"

She looked up from where she was staring at her sleeping child. "Um..well I'm not sure. The woman who sold me the ticket said there were three stops. I was thinking maybe Star's Hollow. It sounds like the name of an estate in a Jane Austen novel. I picked _the bus_ based on price and departure time. So I might as well pick _the stop_ with the same logic."

The boy watched her ramble on "Oh uh, well that's where I'm going."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that's where I live, I mean have lived my whole life."

"Is it as fanciful as it sounds?"

"It's full of crazies…so I guess that's fanciful, or whatever."

"Well do you think there might be anywhere I could get a job?"

It briefly crossed his mind to offer her a job at his father's store but she didn't seem like the type. "Um well I think Mia's looking for a girl."

"I know the teenager with a kid thing might be deceiving but I don't actually have any trick-turning experience."

"Aw jeez," the boy replied, ears turning red. "She owns the Independence Inn right in town. One of her maids got married last month and moved to Pennsylvania."

"I could be a maid, I've certainly seen enough of them the past 16 years," she muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Hmm, nothing. I'll have to look into that."

They rode in silence for a while. The boy glanced curiously across the aisle as the girl rocked her child quietly back to sleep. The bus slowed down to stop at the terminal in Litchfield. The boy waited to see if the mystery girl would change her mind and get off here instead. She stayed seated. Woodbury was next…still no movement. Finally Stars Hollow came into view. Not having a terminal, the bus stopped right in the center of town, next to a gazebo and across the street from a hardware store. The driver called last stop and the passengers began to file off the bus.

The boy held back to let the young mother pass. As they walked around to collect their luggage she turned to give him a questioning glance, "So where is this Independence 'non-brothel' Inn that might be hiring?"

"Okay well you take a left here and walk down to…it might be easier to just walk you."

Another gracious smile, "That would be nice. By the way I'm Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore, and this small person is my daughter Rory short for Lorelai." She rearranged her things to allow her to stick out her hand.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Luke. Danes. Nice to meet you." They clasped hands briefly as she shifted her carrier and followed him off towards her new life.

The boy kept looking ahead readjusting their baggage. _Lorelai, What a beautiful name._


	2. Mr Fixit

AN: I'm not sue if they ever actually mention Luke's mother's name, so I just made one up.

William looked up as the door opened. "Getting in a little late aren't ya, son?"

Luke looked up as he dropped his bag in the kitchen, "Sorry dad, there was a girl on the bus that needed help getting to the Inn so I walked her over."

William smiled, "That's good son, there aren't many gentleman left these days," he nodded proudly at his son. William always knew his son was a different sort of boy. He'd seen his fair share of the typical teenage boy when Liz still lived in his house. But his son was…solid. "Speaking of the Inn, you need to watch the shop tomorrow while I repair one of the windows for Mia. Those crazy Clark boys next door to her must be practicing, they hit a home run right through room #6."

Luke nodded, "Sure dad. I'm going to head up, g'night."

* * *

William walked through the lobby of the Inn looking for its owner. Mia and his late wife had been best friends and the Inn always reminded him of the holiday parties and picnics they'd attended there with the kids. He sees Mia approaching with a young brunette looking determined and anxious. 

"William!"

"Morning Mia, getting a little drafty up there?" William snickered.

"Ugh those wild boys. Couldn't they take up a less risky sport? Track and Field? Swimming?"

William laughed "Then you'd end up with a shot-put through the window and a flood in your basement."

"Ha ha. William this is Lorelai Gilmore, she's new here to the Independence, your son actually recommended her."

Lorelai's eye's shot up, "You're Luke Danes father?" William nodded. Lorelai smiled, "We met on the bus he helped me carry my stuff over here and introduced me to Mia. When you go home will you thank him again for me?"

_Ah_, William thought, _the girl from the bus. Pretty name and a very nice smile. No wonder he was late. _"Well my dear you could always stop by the hardware store and thank him yourself. Working the counter bores him I'm sure he'd love the interruption."

Just as Lorelai is about to reply a waitress a few years older runs out holding a whimpering Rory. "Sorry hun but she doesn't seem to want to eat for me. I guess she wants you."

Lorelai gently eased her daughter from the waitress and rocked her gently. William watched the scene with interest. "And who do we have here?"

Lorelai was proud to be a mother and she loved her daughter completely, but she was still wary of revealing that to adults. Never sure what reaction she'd receive. "This is Rory, my daughter."

Some unknown emotion flitted past Williams eyes before he smiled softly "Well Princess Rory it's a pleasure to meet you," he shook the small child's tiny hand with one finger, earning a smile from both mother and child.

"Well Rory and Lorelai have their training today so why don't I take you up to fix the window."

"It was nice meeting you Lorelai, you two should stop by the shop sometime."

"Thank you I will."

As William walked up the stairs he had just one thought: _She looks at her baby like Alice used to look at Liz and Luke._ She was obviously quite a girl.

* * *

Lorelai had finished her training for the day pleased with her new job. Being a maid wasn't anything she'd considered before, but she could do this. Standing at the door to the shed she now called home Lorelai realized that Mia had to be the kindest woman she'd ever met. The shed had running water, electricity and a sink and toilet. The only tricky part was the heating, the sporadically functional heating. It wasn't much to look at but it was free, and free of Emily. _Ugh Emily. _She didn't know how long she could avoid dealing with that. _Well fixing the heating will put Emily on the back burner for a while. Ha ha, pun. _Lorelai bundled up Rory and started out toward the hardware store. _Well Mr. Danes did tell me to stop by._

Lorelai backtracked to where the bus had dropped her and walked into the store. The bells on the door jingled and the now familiar man behind the counter looked up. "Hi, Luke."

"Oh, um, hey Lorelai, right? And Rory?"

"Yeah, hey." Rory waved hiding her face in her mother's neck.

"Um so what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was looking for your dad."

"Dad?"

"Yeah he was at the Inn earlier, Mia says he's very handy I was hoping to work out a deal with him so he would take a look at my heater."

"A deal?"

"Well I don't know how much Mia pays him but it's gotta be more than I have, which is nothing."

"Actually Mia doesn't pay him. What exactly were you going to offer in exchange?"

"Dirty!"

"Aw jeez…that's my dad."

"Sorry, no I was going to offer to clean his house or work here for a few hours or whatever."

"Well um listen my dad's doing the books but I can take a look at your heater."

"Really? You can fix that stuff?"

"Sure."

"Remember I can't pay you. And you probably don't need my services..I mean MAID services…so umm well I guess whatever favor you need that requires neither money nor a car then I'm your girl."

Luke smirked at her babbling. He wasn't much of a talker but it was kind of cute on her. _Wait…what?_

"Well lets get going." He led Lorelai and Rory to the door just barely grazing his hand against her back while Rory watched him curiously over her mother's shoulder. "Dad! I'm heading out for a while to fix something at the Inn!"

From the back of the shop William yelled, "Okay son!" He walked out grinning happily at the sight of his son escorting the Gilmore girls across the square.

* * *

Luke was crouched in front of the heater tinkering with the knobs. "Um..so where did you live before here?" 

"Uh well I was living with my parents in Hartford."

"Oh. Why'd you leave?"

Lorelai bit her lip resting Rory on the bed. "Well, my parents kind of had a certain idea about the way I should raise Rory. The second I told them I was pregnant they had the next 18 years planned out for me and Rory. I would live with them then I would marry Rory's dad. They'd buy us a house. He'd work for his dad and I'd have tea and work for the DAR with my mother. It didn't matter that I'd be miserable… 'That's the way things are done, Lorelai'. But how could I raise my daughter right if I was miserable, right?"

Luke was watching her with wide eyes. Lorelai exhaled, embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. It's just been building up, ya know. 9 Months of pregnancy, the whole 2 years Rory's been alive. Not to mention the 16 years before that."

"It's okay. Hey, what's the DAR?"

Lorelai threw her head back and laughed. "I love this town."

* * *

A half hour later they were sitting quietly while Luke worked with he back to Lorelai as she fed Rory. "So, your Dad seems like a pretty great guy." 

Luke nodded and turned to address her "Yeah he's-" he cut off as he saw Rory clinging to her mother's shirt and exposing a little of what lay beneath to his gaze. "Aw jeez, sorry I didn't-" he turned around.

Lorelai laughed " I'm pretty much covered you know. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but Rory really doesn't understand the phrase 'no shirt no shoes no service'," she smiled while tickling her daughter's bare feet.

"Uh no it's fine I was just, uh, surprised. But yeah she's a baby she's the boss."

Lorelai giggled, "Just until she hits puberty. So what's your mom like, she must be pretty great too, huh."

Luke sighed, "She was. She uh died a couple years ago. She had cancer."

"Oh god. Luke I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry I just…talk too much."

"S'ok, you didn't know. Well I'm all done it seems to work fine now."

"Really!" She jumped up and threw her arms around him. " Oh Luke you're a god. I'm going to put a little shrine up next to the heater."

Luke turned red. "Yeah well no problem. If you have any more problems with it just come find me. Or you know if you need help with other repair stuff."

"Great. Umm I was going to try to put up a curtain or something around the toilet I mean Rory isn't exactly an audience but it still feels weird."

"Oh yeah I could do that for you we sell the rods and curtains at the store. They're real easy to install."

"Okay well I get paid Tuesday so I'll stop by then. "

"Okay great I better get going. But um..see you Tuesday."

"You got it thanks again Luke."

He waved and walked out the door.

* * *

When Luke returned to the shop he set about finding the supplies. He found a few curtain rods he could use to make a square around Lorelai's "bathroom". The cheapest curtains they had were patterned with little yellow duckies. But based on what he'd seen of her she might be quirky enough for ducks. 

"What are you doing son?"

Luke whipped around to see his father smirking at he 21 year old son holding a ducky shower curtain. "Um well I was helping…uh…Lorelai with her heater. She lives out in Mia's potting shed. But it's all one room so she wanted to throw a curtain around the bathroom area."

"Ah. Is she on her way in? "

Luke blushed a little at the question, "No she doesn't get paid until Tuesday, so.."

"Picking a shower curtain three days in advance. That's very thorough son." He could hear the groan as his son took his supplies to hide in the office. _Ahh a father's work is never done._


	3. Chores

AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it. So far I have 11 chapters written I'm going to try to write a new one right after I post this one. Please keep reviewing, and again, I own nothing.

* * *

Lorelai had just gotten off shift and was sitting in the kitchen finishing up dinner with one of the new waitresses. She was a little klutzy but it was nice to have someone her own age around.

"That was pretty awesome Sookie. We didn't eat a lot of leftovers in my house but I'm pretty sure people don't usually put that much effort into them."

The redhead giggled "Well, I'd really like o be a chef, and since they won't let me fiddle with the actual food I'll have to settle for tinkering with the leftovers."

Lorelai smiled at her new friend. "I'm sure once you graduate they'll let you work in the kitchen. Well I have to go pick up Rory from Mia, thanks Sookie."

"No problem sweetie."

Lorelai headed off to Mia, knowing that tonight was the night. Mia had made her promise that after 3 days she would call her parents.

"Lorelai, it's time."

She sighed and dialed the number. "Hello?"

Lorelai exhaled loudly "Hi mom."

"LORELAI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? COME BACK HOME THIS INSTANT!"

Lorelai looked around her new home catching Mia's eye briefly, "No Mom."

Lorelai heard her mother yell for her father and the click of a second line being picked up, "Lorelai?"

"Dad."

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm safe dad, so is Rory. I have a job, a place to live, and food and clothing for Rory. We're fine."

"That is NOT what your father asked Lorelai."

"But isn't that the most important thing? That we're fine?"

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, girls raised by good families do not run off to live like vagrants."

"They also don't get pregnant, I figured I'd go two for two."

"Lorelai this is **not** the time. Why must you be a constant chore? You WILL get back here. You WILL deal with this situation in the manner your father and I have planned. And you WILL do it tonight."

"No mother. I WILL raise my daughter. I WILL work to get her what she needs. I WILL never refer to MY daughter as a "chore". And I WILL end this conversation." CLICK.

Lorelai picked up Rory as tears fell from her eyes. She muttered quietly "thank you for babysitting Mia," and walked out. With her weeks pay she headed towards town. She was heading to the market for shampoo and other necessities, when she remembered the shower curtain and Luke.

She walked in and the bell rang, "We're closed."

"Oh, uh sorry."

"No, No. Lorelai hey, you can come in."

She smiled slightly, "Thanks, I got paid today so.."

"Oh yeah um here I know you're on a budget so I picked out a cheap one." He held it out to show her, "I know it's a little cheesy but-"

He was cut off by the sound of laughter, slightly teary laughter. "My mother would be appalled by that shower curtain."

"Uh well we have-"

Lorelai kept laughing, "It's totally corny, and quirky I love it."

Luke gave a relieved smile. "Okay, um we're closed so I can go install this now, I mean if you don't have any plans."

Lorelai's face was bright, all traces of her conversation with her parents gone. "Luke. I'm a 17-year –old single mom with no money and no driver's license. Buying a shower curtain IS my night out."

Luke laughed and Lorelai had to admit, if only to herself that she really liked the sound.

* * *

Luke isn't used to smiling this much. He admits he's often unnecessarily grumpy. But it's hard to fight the laughter at the sight, or really the sound. 

"I come home in the morning light, My mother says When you gonna live your life right? Oh,mother,dear, We're not the fortunate ones, And girls, They wanna have fu-un. Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun." Lorelai sang quietly while bouncing Rory around the small room as Luke worked. Rory giggled and clapped.

" Cyndi Lauper? Will you be dying her hair some freakish color?"

"Ha no. But this is the Gilmore Girl anthem. This, my dear, is an all girl household," she nodded smugly. Rory threw her own two cents in "Mama, love".

"Yeah about that, um where is, you know her dad?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I haven't seen him since she was born. His parents sent him to the hospital to propose, but I said no. Then they sent him to some new private school."

"He asked you to marry him??"

Lorelai stroked Rory's back as she lay sleeping against her chest. She sighed. "Where I come from you don't do things because they are right. You do them because they _appear_ right. My mother and Chris' mother can save face at the country club if they dress Chris and I up in perfect little designer wedding wear and make it seem like having Rory was part of their perfect plan. Then they can play it off like it's a good thing. Like 'Well Miffy, _my_ daughter has _already_ had the most _beautiful_ wedding'. "

"Oh. So your parents are rich? It must be kind of a let down, you know living here."

Lorelai smiled. "This is the first room that's ever been mine. My mom didn't let me pick out things, my style wasn't 'proper'. I went to a school with uniforms. We'd go to these parties and I'd go up to my room to get ready and there'd be a dress on my bed with a note that I was "expected to wear it properly". I don't want that for Rory."

"You're a good Mom."

"Thank you. Sometimes I wish Chris wanted to be a good dad or help at all. But it's kind of nice not having to consider anyone's opinion."

"Well I know it's not the same but this town is pretty much bound and determined to help everyone and anyone."

"I know, I could tell the minute I sat down on the bus."

Luke rocked back on his heels a little embarrassed. "Well curtains up."

"Thank you Luke. I never paid for the curtain, how much do I owe you."

"Keep it. I doubt there was going to be a rush on duck shower curtains."

"Luke really, it wouldn't be right. That's money out of your pocket, and your dad's. I insist, really." Lorelai held out $5, "Is that enough?"

"Yeah."

She kissed his cheek and he said goodnight.

* * *

Luke arrived home to see his father at the kitchen table doing the books, "Hey dad."

William looked up, removed his glasses and smiled. "Hey son, finished help the young Miss Gilmores?"

"Yeah shower curtains up. Any leftovers?"

"Yeah there's some stuff in the fridge. Did you have any problems, seems like an awful long time to put up a shower curtain."

"Yeah well she kept chatting the whole time it really slowed stuff down."

Luke was facing the open fridge but even from the back William could tell that his expression didn't match his tone. "Yeah, I'm sure. She seems like the type, always talking and laughing."

Luke smiled quietly while fixing himself some pasta, "yeah laughing and singing."

"Oh yeah, does she have a nice singing voice?"

Luke laughed and smiled "Nope."

William laughed along with his son. "Well that never stopped your mother either."

Luke's smile fell just slightly and William felt just a little guilty for dampening his son's mood_. Maybe now isn't the best time to tell him what a kick Alice would get out of Lorelai._

"You know son. I was talking to Mia the other day and she tells me that Lorelai has a birthday coming up next month.

"Really? 18 right?"

"Yeah."


	4. Birthday Girl

Over the next month Luke and Lorelai saw each other a few times. Now that she had a few paychecks under her belt Lorelai had taken to improving her 'lifestyle'. Mia had given her an old crib that they used for guests with babies and an old mattress and box spring leftover from redoing some of the suites.

With her first paycheck she'd gotten a lamp and a toy for Rory. With the next check she was off to the hardware store for some paint, Luke had rolled his eyes at her "girly" choice of Wing Flutter (pale lavender) walls and a Grape Vine (green) door. But she'd been inspired. The next week it was a hammer and nails to hang some pictures. Luke was a little nervous about her ability to use tools so he'd done it for her instead. And now, if she could convince him she'd be using this week's pay to buy some fabric for her to make new clothes.

"Hey Luke!" She called on her way into the shop, knowing Luke's shift was over in a few minutes.

He walked out from the back and gave her a smile and wave. "Hey Lorelai, what is it today, curtain rods, shelves?"

Lorelai smiled sheepishly, "Actually I was wondering if I could ask a favor? I need to buy some fabric and the store is in Litchfield, could you give me a lift?"

"Uh yeah sure. I didn't have any plans, let's go."

They'd been driving in his truck for a few minutes when the silence finally got to Lorelai. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Have plans?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Well why don't you have a pick up game with 'the guys', or a girlfriend. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Luke was starting to feel a little uncomfortable not to mention irritated, "What kind of question is that?"

Lorelai realized she had to choose her words carefully lest she piss him off more, "Well you're a really awesome guy. You seem to be athletic, you're really handy, you're a 21-year-old gentleman for god's sakes. I mean why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Luke was blushing by this time, a little blown away by her assessment of him. "Umm I used to have one, just not anymore."

"What was her name?"

"Rachel. Well I guess she was my high school girlfriend."

"Where is she now, college?"

"No, school was never really her thing. Too much staying in one place. She's a photographer, she travels around a lot. Staying in Star's Hollow was too boring or her." _Staying with me was too boring for her._

"I'm sorry, that sucks. You must miss her." _What kind of moron was she?_

_Not right now._ "Sometimes."

Lorelai dragged poor Luke around the fabric store for about 2 hours. "You're really going to use all that?"

Lorelai looked down at her supplies, "Yup, the stuff on the left is for Rory clothes. She's starting to grow out of most of the stuff I took with me from Hartford. Babies grow at a freakish rate. She'll grow out of this stuff in about 3 months. The stuff on the right is for me. Luckily I'm pretty much back to my normal pre-Rory size, well as close as you can get after having a kid, so anything I make should still fit a year from now."

Luke was still skeptical, but now for a different reason, _Her body's looked better than this? What? Stop that Danes. _"So I hear you're birthday's coming up."

Lorelai dropped her stuff at the register and turned to him in shock. "How did you know that?"

"Mia talks."

"Ah"

"So what are your birthday plans?"

She shrugged and accepted her purchases from the clerk.

"You're not doing anything?"

"Not really. Why does it matter I can't imagine you've celebrated a birthday since puberty hit."

"Aw jeez. I haven't but birthdays aren't my thing. But you look like the queen of birthdays. You sing and dance even when there's nothing to celebrate."

Lorelai shrugs sadly and hops into the truck.

* * *

A week later Mia was still trying to convince Lorelai to take off on her birthday. "Mia, I'm not taking a day off for my birthday. It's just another day and I certainly need the money." 

"But Lorelai-"

"No buts, I need to go change the towels in room 8."

Mia sighed. She hadn't been wrong about the girl, she was dedicated and determined. As she turned from Lorelai's retreating form she spotted an unusual site in the foyer, "Lucas."

Luke smiled sheepishly, "Morning Mia. Can I talk to you for a sec."

Mia led him into her office and offered him a seat. "Is something wrong hun?"

"No, it's about Lorelai's birthday. She isn't doing anything but I think she should. I mean she has to do without enough stuff so she can care for Rory, she shouldn't miss out on her birthday."

"That's very true dear, now what did you have in mind?"

"Well, can I borrow a key to the potting shed?"

* * *

Luke had been working on his birthday idea since their shopping trip the previous week. He had everything in the truck he just had to move it. Luckily Lorelai had stood her ground and opted to work her shift at the Inn. He brought all his supplies in and got to work. His final stop: Mia's office. 

"Hey Mia. She all ready?" he asked, pointing at the child sitting happily on her lap.

"Indeed she is. Think you can handle her?"

Luke nodded hesitantly. "As long as I don't drop her I think I'm okay."

Mia chucked and handed him Rory positioning his arms to keep her steady. He headed out to the potting shed with Rory in tow. "Okay kiddo I'm very new to this baby thing, so bear with me. I think your mom is going to like this. But if she doesn't we'll just say it was your idea okay? Good I'm glad you're going with me on this."

Rory smiled at him and reached up her tiny hand to pat his face. "Hi", she said in her tiny baby voice. Despite the time he'd spent with Lorelai he hadn't really gotten close to Rory. Now he felt a little too close. Like the small child was looking directly through him. Directly inside to what he feared he'd started to feel for her mother. "Crap. Hey don't repeat that." Rory just smiled.

Lorelai would get off at 5, at 4:58 Luke lit the candles on the cake he'd made and sat down with Rory wearing a little party dress Mia had put her in.

A few minutes after 5 Lorelai walked up to her door wearing her uniform. She usually came back to change her clothes and take a few minutes for herself before picking up her daughter. As she opened the door she heard a babyish squeal and turned around in shock. Her tiny little shed was completely transformed. There were streamers stretched from wall to wall across the room. In the corner of the room sat a short bookcase that she knew hadn't been there this morning. And sitting on top was the stereo/tape player she'd bought at a garage sale a few weeks ago and couldn't get to work. There was a pink bow on top.

And then the centerpiece of the festivities: a beautiful chocolate cake, her adorable daughter, and her friend. _Only friend, best friend. _"Luke?"

"Happy Birthday Lorelai."

"How did you- what did you-, Luke?"

Luke knew he had to say something, and he was man enough to admit that he wasn't any good at this kind of stuff. "Well, uh I didn't think it was right that you didn't do anything for your birthday." He stood up holding Rory, somewhat awkwardly, before he continued quietly. "You spend all your time taking care of Rory, and you're really good at it. But, I don't know, you're probably missing some of the stuff you used to do, parties, dances, stuff like that. You should at least get that on your birthday."

Luke was starting to get worried, Lorelai looked like she was about to cry. She walked over kissed her daughter on the head and threw her arms around the both of them. "Luke, this is undoubtedly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I really don't know what to say." A tear slid down her face, "Thank you Luke. I know it probably sounds pretty cheesy to you but you're my best friend." _Wow, only a few weeks and he's my best friend._

Luke smiled gently, "Same here. So um, why don't you take her because I'm still kind of afraid I'll trip and drop her. I'll bring over the cake so we can eat and do presents."

Lorelai's smile lit up the room, "Are those my presents?" she pointed to the stereo with the bow.

"Yeah um, Mia came in and found it for me last week. I had my dad take a look at it, it works now."

Lorelai was ecstatic, "Wow, and the bookcase?"

"Well you didn't have anywhere to put the stereo, so I made it."

"You MADE me a bookcase?"

Luke shrugged easily, "Yeah it's not hard. It took less time to make than the cake."

"YOU MADE THE CAKE?!"

"Yeah?"

"You can cook?"

"Yeah, my mom taught me. Birthdays were a big deal for her, she loved 'em. She told me if my sister and I were going to keep making her birthday breakfasts and cakes we might as well learn to make good ones."

Lorelai smiled, "You have a sister?"

"Yeah she ran off with her boyfriend two years ago." Luke grimaced at the thought of the wild child he used to share a house with. "She had a baby last year. Dad still hopes she'll come home. But…"

"I wish she would, it would be nice not to be the only young mother in town." Luke smirked.

"Can I blow out my candles now?"

Luke went and brought the cake to her, "Make a wish."

Lorelai closed her eyes and wished. _I wish the three of us could spend my next birthday together too._

Luke watched her lean forward with Rory held close to her chest, fearing the heavy beat of his heart at the sight_. I hope her wish isn't to leave._

Luke watched Lorelai eat her third piece of cake. He'd seen her eat a few times now and he was still astonished. _Where does it go?_ He'd finished his one small slice a while ago so Rory was lying in his lap while Lorelai ate.

Lorelai paused to turn to him, "You know I don't miss it."

"What?"

"What you said before about parties and dances, I don't miss them. There isn't much I miss about life before Rory."

"Nothing?"

"Maybe little things, like sleeping in on a Saturday. But I don't miss the parties because I never fit in there."

"I don't believe that." _Guys must step all over each other to follow you around at parties._

"It's true. Those people didn't know me at all. Mostly because I couldn't be myself there, ya know? Now I'm just me, Lorelai. Rory's mom."

"You're more than just Rory's mom."

"Thank you. Here I'll take her she's pretty much out." Lorelai walked Rory over and laid her in her crib. "Night sweets," "Nigh-nigh" her daughter replied with a yawn.

"I should get going Lorelai."

"Okay, goodnight Luke, and Thanks." She reached up and hugged him tight. As she leaned in to kiss his cheek she whispered, "This is the best birthday I ever had."

He smiled, "G'night Lorelai."


	5. Sorting Out

Lorelai used to love having days off. Snow days, holidays, when you're a kid it's all cause for celebration. But Lorelai wasn't such a kid anymore. Having a Tuesday off when no one else does isn't so fabulous. She had two friends, one was a senior and currently in math class, and the other was stocking shelves in a dusty storeroom. And what's worse…she was helping. Well she and Rory were lending moral support. "Hey Luke, I think that box should go a little to the left, right Rory?"

Luke groaned and turned to glare at Lorelai. Today was not his day. Not that it had started out that way. He figured she'd be stopping by. Stars Hollow didn't offer much in the way of entertainment for a day off. He'd been looking forward to it. He had to work but he was starting to get used to her chattering in the background of his life. He was moderately happy at breakfast that morning. His father seemed to think he was having a stroke. Then of course, the phone rang.

_**Three hours earlier, the Danes' kitchen:**_

"Hello?"

"Luke?"

"Rachel?" His father had quickly exited the room at the sound of that name.

"Yeah, hey Luke. How are you?"

"Fine. What's wrong?"

"Wrong, nothings wrong. I'm in Chicago for a layover and I thought I'd check in."

"Uh huh." He refrained from slamming his hand against the counter.

"So. What's new?"

"Nothing." As he heard the words come out of his mouth his mind called up images of Lorelai bouncing around to crappy music and apologizing to Rory that there was no such think as pureed cheeseburger baby food.

"Yeah, well it is Stars Hollow." Whenever she'd say that Luke knew she wasn't just passing judgment on the town, but on him as well. Dating Rachel had been exciting. She was smart and beautiful and interesting. But she was also a little…distracted. It's hard to really be with someone who was always hoping to be somewhere else. If she had really loved him shouldn't her best place have been with him? They chatted for a few more minutes, about mostly nothing. But as always the conversation lingered with Luke. But really it was the feeling he always got from Rachel, _There's always something better out there then me._

_**Back to the store room:**_

Luke had been simmering all morning. Lorelai and Rory usually made him feel…light. Like before his mom died and he'd go skipping out of his house to float in the lake all day. But the image of Rachel rolling her eyes at his…dull life… well that just kept him on the edge.

"Come on drillboy, the faster you finish the faster we can go out," she nodded surely to the small child on her lap.

"Well your chattering isn't helping time move any faster now is it?" he gritted out tossing the boxes on the shelf with increased force.

"Come on Luke lets do something **fun**!" She whined.

"DAMMIT LORELAI MAYBE IT WOULD BE FUN NOT TO HAVE TO ENTERTAIN YOU EVERY DAMN DAY!"

Lorelai gasped and jumped back a little clutching her confused daughter to her tightly. She wasn't afraid Luke would hurt or even intentionally scare Rory, but she was so surprised by the outburst she feared dropping her out of shock. "I…Uh…Yeah…I'll…" she quickly scrambled off the table grabbing Rory's things as she bolted out the door.

Luke stood facing the shelves trembling, guilt and anger tearing at his insides. Anger at Rachel for just poking her head around the corner to ruin everything, and at himself for not controlling his temper. But the guilt was sitting on him, robbing him of his breath. Lorelai wanted to spend time with him. There weren't many choices here for entertainment but she seemed perfectly satisfied with his companionship.

With Sookie still in school she spent most of her days lugging her daughter across town to watch him do his boring job. That's why he snapped. How long could this wild laughing singing dancing girl be content to spend her days with a guy like him? Rachel couldn't do it and she'd had years to get attached to him. Only to walk away with just a short little note to mark the passing. Luke thumped his aching head on the table a few times. _I am such an ass._

* * *

Lorelai had wandered around killing time, trying to entertain herself. _You left home to stand on your own, not force some poor guy to take care of you._

"Lorelai, hey!"

Lorelai spun around to see Sookie on her way home, "Hey Sook."

"What's wrong sweetie, I thought you were spending the day with Luke?"

Lorelai's face heated with embarrassment, "well, uh, he deserves the day off. He should get a rest from babysitting Rory and I."

Sookie frowned, "Lorelai that's crazy he loves spending time with you. I've never actually seen Luke Danes have fun before. What would make you say that?"

Lorelai wasn't in the mood to discuss his outburst, "It's nothing hun I just think we've been taking advantage of his kindness. I should head back, scrounge up some dinner for Rory."

"You can come eat at my house."

"No, but thank you for the offer." She smiled dimly and walked off toward the inn. A few minutes later as she walked out to the shed she saw him and again felt the burn of embarrassment.

"Lorelai."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

Luke looked down sheepishly, "I was waiting for you, we should talk."

"How long have you been here?"

"Well I didn't know where you'd go but I figured you'd have to come back here eventually."

"Oh Luke, you shouldn't have wasted your whole afternoon waiting for me. I'm so sorry."

Luke looked up, confused, "No, no what are you sorry for, **I'M** the one who's sorry. I never should have yelled like that it was awful."

"No no, you were right. Rory and I we've been abusing your kindness. It's not your job to entertain us, or help us out. It's my responsibility to take care of us, and I haven't been doing it. I promise we're not going to impose on you anymore."

"No, No! Lorelai, no. I was being an ass. I was having a bad day and I just snapped."

"But you said-"

"No. Listen to me," he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders looking down into her eyes. "I'd had a phone call this morning and I was still all…defensive."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I was really yelling at you I was yelling at Rachel."

"Rachel? Your ex?"

"Yeah. She called this morning."

Lorelai gestured to the door and they walked inside. She set Rory up in her high chair and started to feed her. "Was she calling to say she's coming home?" Lorelai wasn't entirely comfortable with the way her stomach tightened at that thought.

"No, definitely not. She didn't say much of anything. But talking to her always makes me feel…"

"Like what Luke?" Her voice softened at his vulnerable tone.

"Like I'm some sort of charity case or something. Like she's in between gigs right now so she might as well call and check on her poor pathetic ex."

"Luke you are NOT pathetic."

"Yeah well when Rachel calls she always says 'oh Luke you'll never change.' What was so wrong with that guy?"

Lorelai walks to the bed and sits beside him, taking his hands in hers, "Nothing Luke. If that guy that dated Rachel was anything like the guy I know then there was nothing wrong with him at all."

"Yeah, Steady and dependable, no excitement here."

Lorelai's heart broke at his expression. "Luke listen to me." She squeezed his hands tighter. "If she knew anything about anything she would have chained your leg to hers the moment you met. Luke she's looking for 'excitement' because she thinks **she's **boring. She wants adventure but she doesn't know what adventure really is. Before Rory I thought my adventure would be backpacking through Europe before Yale. But it's not…it's raising my daughter. Something I'm sure Rachel would find mundane."

Luke smiled, "I'm sure you could turn anything into an adventure."

"Exactly. And you seem to always be content with whatever you do. If she could see that in us she'd envy it not pity it."

Luke drew Lorelai into a long hug. While it wasn't the first time they'd hugged it was the first he'd initiated it. "Thank you," he whispered against her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine. "You're very welcome."

"Mama!"

Lorelai giggled and went to scoop up her daughter. "Come on Rory show Luke how exciting we are, come on baby clap." Lorelai clapped and Rory copied her "Mama, Mama yay" Rory clapped.

Luke smiled, "How many words does she know?"

"Hmmm, well 'Mama', 'yay', 'love', 'sad', 'eat', 'more', 'no', 'okay', 'night', 'bye', oh and 'shoe'.

"Shoe?"

"Yeah she has a small obsession, like mother like daughter. She learns new ones constantly."

"Hey, we should do something different tomorrow."

"Different?"

"Yeah. We may not need adventure like Rachel but we should try new things. Go new places. What do you say Lorelai, you me and Rory take a day trip tomorrow?"

"Okay. No, even better. An 'I never' day"

"I never?"

"Well it won't really count for Rory since all she does is eat and sleep. But you and I can do things we've never done. Like in Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Okay how about 9?"

"Oh god that's early. Please bring coffee."

"Okay. Night Lorelai. Night Rory."

"Nigh-Nigh," Rory giggled and waved.


	6. Never have I ever

Lorelai had set her alarm for 8:45, 15 minutes was just enough time to throw some clothes on and get Rory ready. After lying awake for an hour, reliving her afternoon with Luke, she got up and reset her fuzzy purple clock for 8:00. _A shower and a blow dryer couldn't hurt._

Luke was also lying awake that night. Clothing didn't concern him much, but he was worried about their activities. There was sooo much he hadn't done. He'd barely even left this town. He'd heard everything she'd said earlier about Rachel and him. But he still worried he'd disappoint her. He groaned as his eye caught the time and tried to settle in to rest.

* * *

Lorelai dragged her weary body out of the shower at 8:30. She walked from the inn to the shed in her sweats and sat in front of her makeshift closet. _Well if I wear a skirt he'll think something's up. _She refused to entertain the notion that something WAS up and pulled out a pair of shorts. She tried to ignore the fact that they were easily the shortest cutoffs she owned. _Not to mention the fact that they are broken in to the exact curve of my backside. _She threw on a strappy tank top and a pair of flip flops before getting Rory ready. 

For his part Luke decided on some slightly less baggy jeans and a white t-shirt. He didn't have much variety in his wardrobe so he figured he'd go for simple. Before leaving the house he'd gathered his things. He'd had a brilliant idea and he hoped Lorelai wouldn't object too much. He filled the flatbed of his truck and covered it with a tarp. He took a deep breath and headed off.

* * *

Despite being almost totally ready Lorelai still jumped when Luke knocked on the door. Rory giggled and poked her mother's nose. Lorelai shifted Rory on her hip and opened the door, "Hey Luke." 

"Morning," he handed her a travel mug filled with coffee.

"OOOOh I almost forgot. Thanks," she removed the lid and inhaled deeply before taking a long sip. "ohhhhhh god…mmmmmmm"

Luke struggled to close his mouth as he watched her moan through the sip. _Oh dear god is she trying to kill me? _Then he glanced down at her short shorts and bare shoulders, _She's trying to kill me._

"Luke this is delicious, this is the best coffee I've ever had. And I've had coffee in 5 different countries."

Luke swallowed hard, "5 countries?"

"Yeah, umm England, France, Germany, Italy, ooh and the U.S."

"Wow." He cleared his throat, _How are we ever going to find something she hasn't done? "_You've traveled a lot."

"Not really"

He gave a slightly aggravated sigh, "I don't know what's normal for you but 5 countries is a lot around here."

"No Luke that's not what I meant. I went there with my parents when I was a kid. I never really got to see anything. They only took me when they felt they had to. They'd stick me with a nanny and I'd sit in the hotels. I'd sneak coffee and pastries and watch my mom put on a cocktail dress."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. So what's on the agenda today?"

"Well that all depends on what you haven't done."

"So we can cross off childbirth, high school through grade 10, and the majority of intro sex positions."

"Aw jeez, Lorelai."

"Sorry, so that leaves killing a man, taming lions, flying a plane, driving a car-"

"You've never driven a car?"

"Lamaze conflicted with Driver ed," she smirked playfully.

"Well let's start there. I'll teach you to drive."

"Really? I mean I probably won't be able to afford a card for about 10 years since Rory will probably want to eat and wear shoes."

"But still you should get a license. So, let me teach you."

Lorelai smiled brightly, "Okay you have yourself a student. Grab Rory's car seat and lets go." She hefted the baby bag over her shoulder and headed out.

* * *

Lorelai had to admit he had the patience of a saint, they'd been at this 2 hours and the car had made some very unpleasant noises. They were on a fairly deserted dirt road that seemed to lead into the woods. "Okay Lorelai, pop the clutch and shift. Now." 

Lorelai did as instructed and finally… finally… the car moved forward smoothly. "I DID IT!"

Luke chuckled "Yes you did now keep it steady, make small corrections. Good now just keep your foot light on the pedal."

Lorelai face held a beatific smile. "I'm doing it. I've always wanted to drive a car and I am. Wow."

"You're doing great Lorelai, okay now shift that stick for the blinker and make a left up that drive, we'll practice turns."

An hour later Lorelai relinquished the keys to Luke's truck. As she placed them in his hand she reached up and placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Thank you Luke, no one has ever offered to teach me before."

Luke's skin flushed, "Well, no big deal, you did good."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay I think stinky here needs a little change so I'm just going to borrow the hood of your truck for a sec."

Luke followed her out to watch. "Hey, you ever changed a baby before?"

"What? No, never."

"Well that can be **your** first thing."

They switched places and Lorelai walked him through the process as Rory watched him intently. When he finished Lorelai clapped and Rory joined in, bouncing in Luke's arms. "Yay! Happy! Yay" Rory was very excited for him.

"Hey she learned a new word, maybe she is joining our game," Luke exclaimed happily.

Lorelai couldn't help but think that he looked proud. He was proud, of HER daughter.

They continued on with their new tasks. Luke stole some candy from a 7-11 which he promptly gave to Lorelai. Lorelai hit a baseball, well Luke helped Lorelai hit a baseball at the batting cages. And Lorelai continually pestered him about the mysterious contents of the flat bed. It was late evening when Luke pulled into a rest stop not far from Star's Hollow. Lorelai ran in to use the facilities and change Rory into some warmer clothes.

"So is that it for our first annual 'I never' day?"

"First annual? So this is a regular thing."

"Why not. So home?"

"Umm actually I have one more activity that I'm fairly sure you haven't engaged in."

"Okay. So where to?"

"Well we'll need the mysterious tarp stuff and you have to trust me."

Luke stared into Lorelai's eyes, wondering if those words frightened her. Lorelai stared right back without her usual smirk. Her face was serious but not stern, her eyes were sincere and soft…"I trust you."

Luke's mouth twitched a little, the moment was too important for a smirk or a grin, "I'm glad. Let's go."

30 minutes later they were parked in a little clearing in the woods. Luke uncovered the flatbed to reveal his supplies: A four man tent, a cooler, two sleeping bags, lanterns, and some other necessary items.

"We're going camping?"

"Yeah, you've never been, right?"

"No. I went to summer camp but we slept in cabins."

"Good, you okay?"

"A little wary of bugs and sleeping on the ground…but lets do this."

Luke set up the tent, tarp, and sleeping bags. "Okay we have two sleeping bags you and Rory can share one right. They're pretty big."

Lorelai bit her lip uncertainly, "Well, um, I'm a little worried that she might get lost in there you know, when she's zipped up with me."

"Oh. I didn't think of that. Umm I can sleep on the ground and you can-"

"Luke that's crazy. We have two bags. Why don't we just open them both up and we can all sleep together on top of one and under the other."

"You sure? Because I can-"

"Luke calm down we're adults…mostly. It's fine."

"Kay."

Luke heated some soup over a fire and made a couple sandwiches while Lorelai fed Rory. They sat on logs in front of the fire talking quietly.

"Hey Lorelai? How come you didn't re-enroll in high school here?"

"I already got my GED and anyway I couldn't afford to take care of Rory only working weekend and afternoons. And even if I could I just…couldn't be that kind of mom."

"What kind of mom?"

"The kind wh doesn't... raise her own kid. My mom never worked. But she'd have committee meetings and teas to go to all day. She could afford to stay home and raise me herself but she never wanted to. I want to be a good mom. I want Rory to always remember me being there."

"She will Lorelai. You're an amazing mom. Rory already idolizes you. She doesn't just need you or love you she's enthralled by you."

"Thank you."

They headed into the tent and awkwardly stared at the set up. "I wish I had packed extra clothes for me like I did for Rory."

"Oh I brought some extra sweats for you to wear. You must be freezing."

Loelai shrugged a little and accepted the clothing. "Thanks, can you turn your back or something so I can change?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Luke turned his back and looked at the ceiling of the tent. Anything to convince his body NOT to respond to the possibly naked woman behind his back.

"Okay all done."

Luke breathed a barely audible sigh of relief as he turned. Only to inhale again at the sight of Lorelai in his clothes. A man's blue t-shirt and very baggy sweat pants weren't inherently sexy…unless there was a girl in them.

He coughed uncomfortably as they arranged themselves in bed. Luke lay on the left with Lorelai to his right and Rory beside her. Luke was afraid he'd roll over and squish her in the night. _I think squishing a girl's child is an automatic end to a friendship._

"Night Luke."

"Night girls." Lorelai's eyes shined in the dark. _He's cute I think we'll keep him. Wait…what?_


	7. The Great Outdoors

Lorelai woke up uncharacteristically early the next morning; well she hadn't had coffee yet so she wasn't quite alert. Just aware enough to snuggle under the warm arm around her belly. _Arm?_

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder to see Luke cuddled up to her. One well defined arm around her middle, the other under his head. Very hard chest pressed against her back. No lower body contact. _Well better to be surprised there. Not that I intend to experience that. Right. Seeing Luke with his pants off is not 'friends activity'…though it's sure friendly…_

Lorelai's internal ramblings were cut off by the twitching of Luke's arm and a low groan. Lorelai could identify the exact moment he become aware of his position: the gentle breath against her neck retreated in a sharp gasp, the tendons in his arms pulled so tight she was afraid he'd maim himself.

"Uh…" his arm slid away from her body, "sorry Lorelai, umm I didn't…sleeping…didn't realize..I…"

Lorelai rolled over and smiled "It's okay Luke. It was nice," her pulse beat heavily, "you were keeping me warm," she covered quickly.

"Oh. We should get up, I'll make breakfast. Pancakes okay?"

"Sure."

"Mama?" They heard a tiny sleepy voice say.

Lorelai reached over and picked up her daughter laying her down on her chest. "Morning sweets. What did you think of camping?" Rory nodded her head repeatedly against her mother's chest. "Really? Hmm I wonder where you got that from? Apparently it is more nurture than nature."

Luke watched Lorelai and Rory have their morning chat. As much time as he spent with them this was the first time he'd felt apart of their very small, very warm world. Rory was pulling her mother's hair and puckering her lips to give sloppy baby kisses. Lorelai was tickling her daughter's feet and pretending to chew her fingers. She looked so natural with her daughter. An 18 year old with a child should look like a babysitter, but he'd never seen someone look so…maternal.

"Mama, eat? Mama, Yum"

Luke snapped upright, "Pancakes right, umm can she eat pancakes?"

"Yeah. She doesn't have many teeth but she can eat soft stuff."

"Okay I'll go do that and you two can get changed."

* * *

They sat in the flatbed of his truck eating pancakes. Luke and Lorelai ate quietly with Rory sitting between them, inspecting each piece of pancake between her fingers before putting it in her mouth. Rory watched Luke eat before crawling over to him with some breakfast clutched in her fingers. She presented it to him proudly, "Yum". 

Luke looked to Lorelai helplessly while she giggled. "She's sharing Luke. If you don't eat it she'll drop it on you. So..." Luke, though wary, opened his mouth for the bite of sticky pancake. Rory grinned proudly and wiggled her fingers at him. "Luke, bend down."

He shot her a questioning glance but did as he was told, receiving a sticky Rory kiss on the mouth for his troubles.

Luke sat back, stunned and obviously touched. Lorelai smiled, "and here I thought she only saved those kisses for mommy."

Luke blushed deeply. "Well I'm going to wash up in the lake and pack up camp." He hopped off the truck his ears still tinged pink.

Lorelai picked up her sticky daughter and sat her in her lap. "Well my dear you seem to like the man in flannel. I like him too. We didn't have people like him in Hartford, I'm glad he's the type of person you'll grow up around." Lorelai wondered if she should be counting on Luke being around that long, they'd only been friends a few months. But she had a feeling that when Luke Danes was in your life, he was in your life for good. _Just how I want it._ And for once she chose not to qualify the thought.

* * *

Luke worked quickly to break camp. As much as he loved spending time with Lorelai this was a little too close for comfort. He'd avoided putting a label on his thoughts for this long. It seemed too early in their acquaintance to be this…interested. No, interested was for cute girls in bars. He was mesmerized. He'd always had family. His mom was gone and Liz had run off, but he still had his dad. But Lorelai and Rory were different, it felt different. They were bonded together more closely than he'd ever seen…even for parent and child. He assumed it was because they were alone. But he found himself wishing he could be bonded with them. 

They were heading home in his truck chatting while Luke wondered what his father would be thinking about his overnight excursion. "Hey, Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your father like?"

"My Dad?"

"Yeah, you talk about your mom sometimes, but never him."

"Dad had a traveling job. Dinner conversation often consisted of phrases like 'I'll be in Düsseldorf on Friday.' We're not really close, he always thought that I was…frivolous I guess. But when I was a kid I really wanted to grow up to say things like 'I'll be in Düsseldorf on Friday.' My dad hates nonsense. And teenage girls are a lot of nonsense."

Lorelai couldn't remember ever talking about her dad this much but she had to admit, she missed him.

"My dad and I always agreed that all mom's society BS was nonsense. He went to the parties because he had to and it made her happy. But he rarely cared about the 'club news' and he'd absolutely prefer to sit in his study and read. My dad has an unbelievable library. He's crazy about books like I am about music. He was so disappointed in me. I was supposed to be the next Gilmore at Yale. He really stopped dealing with me after that. But after…he started reading in Rory's nursery instead of his study."

"You miss him."

Lorelai snorted a little at the realization, "Yeah I do. I respect my dad. He never puts on a show. He's disappointed with me, he expresses it. He was stiff and not really very affectionate but he's genuine. You know my mom threw Rory this obnoxious first birthday party. She invited all her DAR friends and gave this toast about the wonders of childhood. And it was all crap, she passes all the 'wonders' off to a nanny. I hate that."

Luke was rounding the corner on the Inn, "Do you talk to them often?'

"I call twice a month, I won't tell them from where. But I guess now that I'm over 18 it doesn't matter, they can't have me dragged home."

Luke nodded. "Maybe you should let your parents in a little, or you could probably call your dad at work."

Lorelai stared in awe, "Dad at work, you're a genius."

Luke laughed at her expression. "No sweat. Well you're home, need some help getting everything in the door?"

Lorelai stared at Luke's face, hoping her affection wasn't too obvious, "No thanks, I'm just going to get changed and head in to see Sookie. Thank you for a wonderful day." She leaned over the seat and kissed his stubbled cheek. She then lifted Rory so she could do the same, "Rory, say thank you." Rory placed a wet kiss on Luke's face, "Tank uuus."

"Anytime Lorelai…anytime."

* * *

Sookie and Lorelai were enjoying Sookie's break on the back lawn. Well Sookie was enjoying, Lorelai was stressing. "Sook?" 

"What is it hun?"

"…nothing."

"Lorelai?"

"Do you think that I socialize too much?"

"What?"

"I mean for the mom of a toddler."

"Lorelai that's crazy. You don't go out partying, you work, you have lunch with me and you hang out with Luke. OH! This is about Luke!"

Sookie looked practically giddy. "Yeah, I just…love spending time with him. I think I like it way more than I should. I mean I'm a mom I can't date. And Luke shouldn't date a mom he should date a girl who he can go places with, who doesn't need a babysitter to go to the movies."

"Are you stupid?"

"What?"

"Seriously, in all the months you've known Luke does he seem like the party all night type?"

"No."

"Luke is older than me so I don't know him all that well, but he had a reputation. Luke was the star of our track team, star of the entire state practically. But he was shy and serious. He didn't date cheerleaders, though he could have. He's never flit from girl to girl or date casually. Lorelai, Luke is only going to make the effort to date if he's serious about a girl. And what could be more serious than a single mom."

* * *

Luke unloaded the gear from his truck and headed inside. William was sitting at the table having coffee, "Well, well, well, look who's back." 

"Hey dad. Umm sorry about that. Should I have called or something?"

"Luke you're 21 years old. You can stay out for a night. If you're gonna be gone longer than that then you can check in."

Luke nodded.

"So where did you go?"

"Well I was out with Lorelai and Rory and then I took them camping."

"Lorelai and Rory huh."

"Yeah. Why what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Come on dad I know you, what's going on?" Luke was getting a little defensive, _What's wrong with_ _spending time with them. She's a single mom not a serial killer._

William smiled into his coffee, "I never thought I'd become a grandpa so young."

Luke sat down across from his dad. "What?"

"Son I know you're a little too old…and masculine…to gossip with your old man but that look on your face is doing most of the talking. You're crazy about that girl. And not **despite **the fact that she's a mom. You care about that little girl too."

"Dad-"

"Look son, all I'm saying is that if it feels right don't worry about the complications. That girl could use someone like you to depend on. And the sound of that girl giggling with her baby could certainly do you some good."

"Dad, don't you think a girl like Lorelai wants more than just some guy who's reliable? Someone with more…color or something?"

"You are more than just reliable son, and I think if given the chance you would sweep those girls off their feet."

* * *

Lorelai and Sookie had reunited that evening for dinner after her shift. "Sookie, do you think he likes me?" 

"You can't tell?"

"Not really. Sometimes I annoy him. And other times I think he just feels bad for me because I'm alone. Maybe he's just a really nice guy, ya know?"

"Hun, he is a nice guy…he would help an old lady across the street. Or carry a mom's groceries. He wouldn't throw someone a birthday party to be polite. To be polite you send a card."

"So he likes me?"

"Jeez you're stupid."

Lorelai laughed. "Hey Rory's 2nd birthday is next week, we should have a little party."

"That's a great idea. Who would you invite?"

"Well, you, Mia, Luke, the staff here who watch Rory sometimes. And I was thinking maybe…my dad."

"Your parents???"

"No! No! Not parents, just dad. My mom would take my fun party and try to turn it into a Russian tea. But instead we'll get Chernobyl. But I think I'll ask my dad to stop by."

"I'll do the food, get Luke to do the cake and we can have it here on the lawn if Mia says okay."

"Let's do it."


	8. Richard's Girls?

Luke, Lorelai and Sookie had come up with a plan for the party pretty easily. Sookie was doing the food, Lorelai was taking care of the decorations and Luke was doing the cake. Mia was happy to let the trio use the back lawn for the party. It was still early enough if fall that it wouldn't be too cold.

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table scribbling out a shopping list for the strawberry shortcake he was going to make. He assumed that with Lorelai 'the choco-coffee queen' for a mom she'd want something more decadent. But Lorelai had informed him that her daughter loved strawberries, so he was more than happy to make her one. It was a simple dessert he could probably make in his sleep. _If only the gift were that easy._

"Hey son."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Lorelai is throwing a party for Rory's second birthday. I'm just making a grocery list for the cake."

"That's nice son. So, do I ever get to meet the effervescent Gilmore Girls?"

"I thought you met them when they moved in at the Inn?"

"Hardly a meeting. You should bring 'em by here sometime."

"Well, you could come to the party. It's Saturday at 2:00. Sookie St. James is making the food and we're having it on the back law at the Inn."

"Well, I think I will do just that. So what are you getting her for her birthday?"

"I don't know, I guess I could get her books, Lorelai says she likes being read to."

"Why don't you let me give her books. Maybe you should give her something a little more personal."

"Thanks dad, no pressure there."

"You'll figure it out."

* * *

Lorelai had the streamers and she'd ordered some balloons from Mia's party guy. She'd borrowed some tables and chairs from the Inn. All the food was covered. She'd made Rory a pretty yellow party dress. She'd sent all the invitations except one. 

"Richard Gilmore's office, Marcy speaking."

"…um…This is Lorelai Gilmore, may I speak with my father."

"Hold one moment Ms. Gilmore."

Lorelai started having second thoughts the moment she heard a voice on the other end. _God what am I doing, he may not be as bad as mom but he doesn't want to come to a kids birthday party. This is going to be awkward and terrible and if he does come we might argue and ruin my baby's birthday. What if he tells mom?_

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah. Hi dad."

"Is something wrong Lorelai, is Rory sick?'

"No, no dad she's fine."

"I'm well aware you wouldn't be calling to chat or ask for money, so why don't you tell me why you're calling."

"Well. Next Saturday is Rory's 2nd birthday and I'm having a small party for her. And I was wondering if you'd like to attend?"

Richard was quite obviously shocked; "You're inviting us to a birthday party?"

"Not exactly. I'm inviting YOU to a birthday party."

"Lorelai-"

"No dad, listen please. I know that you and mom have your own opinion of how I should raise Rory. But the difference is that Mom will not resist the impulse to criticize the party, my choices, my home and everything else. While I know you'll keep your opinions from affecting your granddaughter's day." Lorelai had plenty more she could say, but she doubted it would help case.

"I know it seems crazy for me to be asking favors, but please don't tell mom about this. I know I can't avoid her forever but this is supposed to be a happy day. And I know you and I are on shaky ground but I've seen you with Rory and I know you think the world of her."

Richard paused before inhaling deeply, "When is my granddaughter's birthday party Lorelai?"

Lorelai breathed a relieved sigh and gave him the details. _Thank God that's over._

* * *

After mulling it over in his mind almost constantly, Luke had finally decided on a gift. He'd been working on it constantly before and after work. The party was the day after tomorrow and he'd just put the last coat of stain on the gift. It should be dry just in time to wrap it up Saturday morning. After that he'd make the cake. 

Luke walked into the kitchen to see his father wrapping some books for Rory is brightly colored paper. "Hey son, are you going to need this to wrap your gift?"

"I think I'll need a whole new roll."

"That must be a big gift, did you get the girl her first car?"

Luke smiled slyly, "You'll see."

William smiled. "Is it going to match her pretty blue eyes?"

"I'm not making her a dress dad, that's Lorelai's area."

William continued smirking but his eyes were sentimental and soft. " Lucas, when are you going to show that girl how you feel?"

Luke didn't bother to deny it, he had passed that point. Besides, having his father know wasn't as potentially humiliating as say, Lorelai knowing. "Haven't I been doing that?"

William shook his head. "Do remember how I used to fix all the crap your mom broke? And listen to her when she had a bad day?"

"Of course."

"Now do you remember me fixing crap for Mia, listening to her problems?"

"Yeah."

"Those are the things you do for people, for friends. But could you ever confuse the way I felt about your mom with the way I felt about Mia?"

"No way, you loved mom like crazy."

"Exactly. And it's all the **other** stuff that showed her that. You need to make your moment with her Luke. Don't just help her, care for her. Do you understand the difference?"

"Yeah dad, thanks."

* * *

The party had just started and Lorelai was surprised at the number of people that had showed up. Everyone from the Inn was there, though they were rotating out so that the Inn could still actually function. Almost every business owner in town had showed up. Lorelai assumed that an 18 year old with an adorable baby left an impression. Sookie was running in and out of the kitchen, thrilled to be working in there, even if it was just temporary. Luke's beautiful cake was waiting in the fridge. He'd even bought little plastic letters to sit on top that spelled out "Happy Birthday Rory". There was a small pile of brightly colored gifts on a table, Lorelai was almost choked up at the caring gesture from her adopted town_. I knew I was right to pick this place._

Lorelai had left the birthday girl with Sookie while she checked up on things. She turned around in a circle looking for her friend's red head but found nothing. After closer inspection she saw Luke and Rory having, what appeared to be a very serious discussion about Luke's hat. Lorelai smiled. She rarely had the opportunity to observe Luke and Rory. He'd helped her out a few times, watching her while Lorelai ran errands. But she'd never been able to just watch. _They look happy. _But it was more than that. Lorelai had been feeling little twinges during her friendship with Luke. The clenching in her stomach at the thought of his ex-girlfriend, the flutter when she was gifted a smile she knew was rare. But this was different, this was a warm steady glow that took over her body. _My two favorite people in the world together. _She would have gasped at the thought, if it hadn't felt so natural.

* * *

Richard arrived 15 minutes late for the party. Emily had been her usually chattering self as he was leaving the house but she hadn't seemed suspicious. He hated the thought of lying to Emily, but more than that he hated not knowing anything about Lorelai's life. _This is an 'in' to her life, someday Emily will be grateful you were here. _He had to admit he was a little intimidated by the gathering. They all looked pretty crazy. _And there are dozens of them. _Richard looked around and made his way over to the least eccentric looking person he could find. 

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the hostess of this party might be?"

William tore his eyes away from the sight of his son and Rory to address the man beside him, the man wearing a suit. "Lorelai's been running in and out supervising things. It's amazing how much she can plan around work and Rory."

"Yes well, she was always an industrious girl. If only she'd directed that toward something."

William regarded the man beside him curiously, eyes widening in understanding, "Are you by any chance Lorelai's father?"

"Yes I am, Richard Gilmore," he extended his hand.

"William Danes. Your daughter is quite something."

"Thank you. I was hoping to see my granddaughter actually."

"The little princess is over there in the shade," he pointed to where Rory was laughing as Luke bounced her around.

"Is that boy experienced enough to care for my grandchild?"

William chuckled, "Yeah, I raised him right."

Richard turned "I'm sorry that was rude of me, he's your son?"

"Yeah Luke, he spends a lot of time with Lorelai and Rory. He actually met Lorelai on the bus to Stars Hollow and helped her get set up here."

"Really."

Richard watched as Lorelai walked over to Luke and Rory. She smiled brilliantly at the pair and reached for her daughter. Rory giggled in her mother's arms and puckered up her lips for kisses. Lorelai and Luke chatted while he ran a hand gently over the back of Rory's head. Richard found himself taken aback by the interaction, instantly flashing back to holding Lorelai as a baby.

"Mr. Danes-"

"Will, please."

"Will is my daughter dating your son?"

William had a serene smile on his face. "No, but that hasn't seemed to deter them from falling in love."

Richard felt like he was having some sort of out of body experience. "I've never seen my daughter like that before."

"Can't say I've ever seen Luke like that either. He's a good kid, happy enough, but too serious sometimes. But your girls seem to put a little spark in his eyes."

Richard watched them intently. He couldn't say much about Luke having never met the boy but Lorelai had always had a bit of a sparkle. But she seemed different now…calmer. There was a peace in her countenance he'd never seen before, not even when she'd held Rory the first time.

Lorelai looked up at that moment and spotted her father. She smiled demurely at Luke and said a few words before heading off. Walking towards him her peaceful aura had become decidedly tense. "Dad, hello."

"Lorelai."

"Will, I didn't know you were here," Lorelai smiled.

"Well Luke invited me. And Mia's been bragging about the incredible Lorelai Gilmore so I figured I'd come see how you'd fared since training day."

Lorelai smiled proudly, "So far, so good. So dad, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually, there was some traffic from Hartford."

"Of course. Well why don't you come with me and we'll get you something to drink, would you like to hold Rory?"

"Yes, let me take my granddaughter."

Lorelai led her father inside, "Well this is the Independence Inn, where I work. Umm this is the sitting room and the reception area. The dining room and kitchen are through there."

"And you're a maid here?"

"Really I do whatever needs to be done. I work the desk some days, I waitressed a few times but I'm not coordinated enough."

"And what do you do with Rory when you work?"

"Well when Mia's in her office, she owns the Inn, she lets Rory play in there while she does the payroll and things like that."

"If Mia's out then Rory comes with me while I work. If I have to work the reception desk then Luke will take her to the store."

"Luke?"

"Oh, yeah. You were standing with his dad, Will?"

"Yes I recall. What exactly is your relationship to this 'Luke'?"

Lorelai was a little stunned by the question, "Luke and I are friends dad. He helps us out a lot and Rory's really comfortable with him."

Richard noticed the obvious flush at his questions, "I see."

Lorelai wasn't sure what to make of the comment, but she was determined not to ruin this day, so she simply nodded.

* * *

The entire day had gone very well. Rory was giggling happily and everyone else was enjoying Sookie's food and Luke's cake. Lorelai had made the rounds, greeting and chatting with everyone while observing her father. His face showed nothing but Lorelai could tell he'd been discreetly observing their activities. 

The party was winding down, most of the townsfolk had started off home. All that remained were the two Danes, the three Gilmores, and Mia. Lorelai left Will and Luke to say goodbye to her father.

"Thank you for coming dad."

"Of course Lorelai, she is my granddaughter after all."

"I just appreciate you coming here and not telling mom."

"Well Lorelai I certainly don't enjoy lying to your mother. However I think it is impractical to not accept an opportunity when it's offered. I will be checking up on you, but the next time you extend an invitation I expect it to be for both your mother and I."

"I'll try dad. Just try to subtly hint to mom that I'm not going back to Hartford. And frankly now that I'm 18 she can't change that."

"Alright. Thank you for having me it was a lovely party."

He said goodbye to both mother and daughter and headed to his car.

Lorelai bid William goodbye and headed over to help Luke move Rory's gifts inside. Luke set up the small pile of gifts while Lorelai explained the wonder of REAL birthday presents to Rory.

"Now sweetie, I know at your last birthday you got silver rattles and engraved picture frames and stuff. But birthday presents are actually fun. I bet you got only fun stuff you can play with."

Luke was now a little worried about his gift. _Damn it I should have just gone with toys. Damn it._

"Luke which one is yours? We want to open it first."

"Umm…well.."

"Nevermind we'll just look at the tags…hmmm…oh here! Luke it's huge."

"Yeah, I…well.."

"Come on sweetie help mommy rip the paper." Rory giggled and attacked the gift with her tiny fingers. When they finally had it unwrapped, Lorelai just sat staring. "Luke…"

"I know it's probably not a good kid gift. My mom had one. I varnished and sealed it so it should hold up well through the years. I know it's engraved like the frame but-"

"Luke, you MADE Rory a hope chest? Luke that's- it's so- Oh, Luke it's beautiful."

"Really?"

"Luke it has her full name and birth date caved on the top."

"Yeah the sides say Rory, since your name is Lorelai I doubt she'll be switching back." _Babbling, the woman makes me babble._

"Luke, it's amazing. Someday Rory's going to be older, graduating from high school, going to college and she can open this up and see all the things from when she was a kid. God I wish I had something like this as a kid. My mom always said you shouldn't hold on to clutter, but this box will be like an heirloom. Our first family heirloom." Lorelai's voice was soft and filled with tears. She'd never understood the thrill of antiques, but this was a piece of **her** family. _And Luke gave us our first piece of family history._

Lorelai was tired of waiting she'd always gone after what she wanted. _I walked up to Christopher and kissed him just to see what it was like, I can do this. _Lorelai sat Rory down in her crib and walked over to Luke, staring up into Luke's eyes. His breath caught in his throat. _Oh God. _Lorelai's face turned up to his and-

"Lorelai! Annie went home sick, I need you on turn-down service tonight," Mia called through the door.

Lorelai tried to choke out a response. She cleared her throat looking away briefly, "Coming Mia."

* * *

Luke walked home, agonizing over the lost moment. It was all about timing and he'd managed to sidestep every other moment. And when Lorelai had finally been the strong one and taken the reins…_God damn it._

Luke walked along, head down right up his front walk.

"Hey Luke."

Luke was dumbstruck, "Rachel?"


	9. Luke's Girls?

AN: Okay this chapter will have both Luke's and Lorelai's actions/thoughts at the same time in different places. Sorry if that's confusing but the two things are happening simultaneously for the first part of the chapter.

* * *

Lorelai put Rory to bed and started turning down the beds. Luckily she'd done this a hundred times since she started at the Inn because she wasn't paying the slightest attention to her job. They'd had a moment, but it was too short to figure out what Luke was feeling. _He seemed to lean toward me. But what if that was just an impulse, what if he had snapped out of it at the last second? Why am I freaking about this, he's just a guy. _But from somewhere deep inside a little voice popped up, _He's not just a guy. It's Luke, there'll never be anyone like Luke. _Lorelai thumped her head on the bed and began talking to herself. "Jeez Lorelai, you're just the queen of bad timing now aren't ya. Why yes Lorelai I think I illustrated that when I got knocked up after my Chem. Midterm."

After 8 more rooms and plenty of opportunity to talk to herself she decided not to let her moment pass her by. She finished the turn-downs and asked Mia to look in on Rory before heading out to Luke's. She didn't even stop to shower and put on lip-gloss.

"Okay Luke. Here I come."

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Luke had adopted a defensive stance, arms crossed over his chest, leaning away from her.

"I'm in town for a while, I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"Uh huh, layover between flights?"

"No Luke really, I'm home for a while, maybe longer. I missed you, you missed me right?"

Luke couldn't remember anymore. The months right after Rachel left had been blocked out by the brilliance of Lorelai. He was sure he had missed her, and even now he missed her a little. The way you miss the people you hung out with in high school. But he still didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good so what's with the crossed arms? Welcome me home." With that Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. _This is the wrong kiss._

* * *

Lorelai walked swiftly toward the Danes' home. She was trying desperately not to think too much_. Don't chicken out Gilmore. You dared to walk out on Emily Gilmore. You are Wonder Woman. Now move your cute little butt._

Lorelai turned down Luke's block and stood at the end of his walk. Eyes unblinking she watched a beautiful redhead reach up and throw her arms around Luke's neck. Her breathing stalled and as Luke uncrossed his arms to embrace the woman. Lorelai choked down a gasp and took off like a shot.

_Damn it, I was wrong._

* * *

As soon as Luke felt Rachel's lips against his own his mind blurted out, _this is the wrong kiss_. It was amazing to think how unnatural the moment was. He'd kissed Rachel hundreds of times, maybe thousands. But the only thought resonating in his mind was that these were the wrong lips. _You've never even felt Lorelai's lips._

A few seconds later his body caught up to his mind and he uncrossed his arms to grab Rachel's shoulders and push her away from him. "No."

"Luke?"

"No Rachel. I'm not just something you take out of the closet and try on whenever you happen to be home. This isn't what I want."

"But that can change Luke, I'm home now. Aren't I **who** you want?"

Luke gently held her hands and looked into the eyes of the first girl he ever loved, "No."

* * *

Lorelai walked home, again trying not to think. She'd yet to cry in front of Mia, not even the day she showed up nearly broke and looking for work. She quickly walked inside and told Mia she'd returned before heading out to the shed. 

She watched her daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. "She was pretty, baby. Nice curls and perfect skin, probably no stretch marks either." Rory stretched and murmured in her sleep. "I guess all my man instincts have been replaced by maternal ones. He may not be my guy but your still my baby," she leaned down to lightly kiss Rory's head before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Luke had woken up refreshed the morning after Rachel's arrival. He'd missed a golden opportunity with Lorelai but now he had the strength to get it back. If just the chance to kiss Lorelai could overpower Rachel promising everything he'd always wanted…well it was definitely worth taking the plunge. 

Luke got up early, well earlier, to shower and shave. No 5 o'clock shadows and old threadbare stretched out t-shirts. Today it was a close shave and a tight black t-shirt. He may not be a movie star but he knew what fit him well.

He was nearly giddy when he left the house. It was Lorelai's day off and he thought he could take her out for a day and take his chance again. Rachel had decided to stick around town anyway, but he knew he wouldn't be changing his mind.

He walked into the Inn to find Sookie and Lorelai sitting in the dining room having breakfast. Lorelai's back was to him but Sookie seemed almost sick at the sight of him.

He walked up anyway trying to sound casual. _And not like my stomach is tied in knots_, "Hey Lorelai."

* * *

Lorelai had called Sookie as soon as she'd rolled out of bed. They met for breakfast in the dining room where Lorelai had related the whole story to her friend. "She's the ex isn't she, the infamous Rachel." 

Sookie grimaced, "I'm sorry hun, it certainly sounds like her."

"Beautiful like a scarlet-haired Revlon ad?"

"…yeah."

"He always goes back to her doesn't he? Whenever she comes home he gets back together with her right?"

"Well yeah. But sweetie there's never been another candidate before. There wasn't a Lorelai all those other times."

"Don't you think first love trumps thinking the new girl is cute?"

"You're more than that and you know it."

"I just thought… I thought he was sending out signals and I thought I was returning them. God maybe those damn pregnancy hormones threw me permanently outta whack."

Sookie stared over Lorelai's shoulder with a particularly sick look on her face.

"Hey Lorelai."

Lorelai needed a moment to keep herself in check so she only glanced over her shoulder briefly, "Hey."

Luke had prepared himself for lots of different reactions. He'd considered embarrassment, hesitance, enthusiasm, and coy flirting. But this quiet, almost cold Lorelai was uncharted territory.

"Do you want to do something today…with me?"

"Well Sookie and I were-"

"Just finishing up breakfast," Lorelai shot Sookie a hard look that she deftly shrugged off. "I think you can take her off my hands for the day."

Luke looked down at Lorelai, raising his eyebrows in question.

Lorelai was reluctant to torture herself being alone with Luke, but she was more reluctant to lose her closest friend, "Sure."

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were spending the day at the lake. They'd kept up inane conversation all day. Luke's morning confidence had faded at Lorelai's lack of sparkle. He would have assumed she regretted their almost kiss if it wasn't for the underlying sadness in her face. 

So far they'd managed to discuss safe topics; Rory, the Inn, the success of the birthday party. Luke had brought up the last topic to attempt to touch on the almost kiss, but Lorelai seemed to clam up even more.

After many awkward silences Luke finally builds up his courage, "Lorelai we should talk about the party, I mean after the party-"

"I thought we had a moment," she murmurs.

"What-"

"It got cut short but I thought we had a moment, I thought I was showing you instead of telling you. I thought- I thought we were on the same page." By this point she didn't even seem aware of Luke's presence.

"Lorelai, we-"

Lorelai finally glanced up at him briefly, wary of holding his gaze too long and seeing his happiness. Happiness with a woman who wasn't her. "She's really pretty Luke. You're my friend, I'm glad you're happy. I should get back and spend some time with Rory." With that she walked off wringing her hands.

Luke stood still, in shock at everything that had come flying from Lorelai's mouth so quickly. _Friend, I'm her friend? I don't want to just be her friend._ Eventually his mind got to the end of her speech _"She's really pretty Luke,"_ his mind echoed. _Oh God Damn, she saw Rachel. _Luke rushed off to find Lorelai. He headed to his car and slowly drove the route home, looking for any sign of her. _Jeez she must have sprinted home. Way to go Danes you finally inspire Lorelai Gilmore to exercise and it's in an attempt to get away from you._

Luke picks up speed and heads to the Inn. As he parks his car around back he sees Lorelai and Rory seated under a tree, blowing bubbles that Rory is happy to toddle around chasing. Luke hesitates a few moments watching the pair. _Everything will change when you tell her Rachel's not in the picture_, his mind whispered. _But if you go over there you could BE with her, you could be apart of that scene. _Then his mind was filled with images of new possibilities; kissing Lorelai, arms around her watching Rory skip around the back lawn, running his hands through her hair, Lorelai naked and…_Ok Danes, get over there and fix this._

He walked over to the tree and knelt down in front of them. "Lorelai?"

"Luke, I told you, it's fine." She continued to look down at Rory seated happily in her lap.

"No it's not fine! We did have a moment, we did! We were on the same page, we ARE on the same page! It's Rachel who's not on the page!" He shook his head at the mess he'd made of this speech.

"Lorelai, yes she came back but that doesn't matter. She and I we're not together. She came back and she wanted to just pick up again like always but I said no. Because if I'd said yes then you and I could never have another chance at our moment. I want another chance at our moment. Please."

Lorelai was in awe at his speech but she had to make sure he knew what he was doing. "Luke don't you think you should be with a different girl? Someone like Rachel, someone who isn't tied down?"

Luke just shook his head, "Lorelai I just want you, I- I'm crazy about you. I'm crazy about **this** Lorelai, the one who lives in a shed and raises a beautiful daughter. That's part of what I admire about you."

"Luke, are you su-"

Luke's hands delicately grasped her face and led her gently to him. "Positive." He touched his lips to hers, softly at first, applying gentle pressure. He pulls back to check Lorelai's expression. Her face is relaxed and full of wonder. He leans in again and gently pulls her lower lip between his own, caressing it lightly with his tongue. Luke felt a tug against his shirt and pulled back slowly to see Rory tugging happily on his t-shirt. He chuckled lightly, "So I can take you on a date?"

Lorelai smiled still a bit dazed, "Yup, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup, I get 24 hours to find a sitter and you get 24 hours to pace nervously and try on everything in your closet," Lorelai giggled coyly.

Luke's ears tinged red, "Tomorrow at 7," he leaned in and pecked her on the mouth smiling at Rory.

Lorelai watched him walk away, "Wow sweets, a perfect 10 and he nailed the dismount. And no problems performing for a pre-school audience. That's talent." Rory snuggled up to her mother's chest happily, while Lorelai continued watching Luke's exit, "cute butt too. Hey, don't repeat that."


	10. Day to Night

Okay all the usual disclaimers apply. The perfume mentioned in this chapter is an actual product found at Bath and Body Works. I own one bottle, but not the trademark or the brand, so don't sue me.

* * *

Lorelai's shift at the Inn seemed to be moving very slowly. She'd arranged to work til 5, giving her two hours to prepare for her date. _With Luke. My date with Luke. _Her day might be progressing slowly because she was having that thought every 3 minutes. She kept running through her mental To-Do list. _Ask Mia to sit for Rory? Check. Finish hem on cute new purple skirt? Check. Strappy black tank top washed? Check._ _Shoes, Purse, earrings? Check, Check, Check. _

Getting pregnant at 16 doesn't make you a shining example of forethought and planning, but Lorelai had learned a lot after she became a mother. Consequently she had a brand new razor to shave her legs, new lipstick, and a bottle of inexpensive but pretty perfume from the beauty supply store. _Mmmmm Midnight Pomegranate, sweet and cheap_. And to push her new planning skills to even more freakish heights… she had all her beauty products arranged on a shelf, in the exact order she intended to use them.

Lorelai thought Rory could actually sense her mother's excitement. All morning she'd been bouncing around and giving more kisses than usual. Lorelai wondered if her Luke-kiss flashbacks were showing on her face. When her shift officially ended she sprinted to the shower with her sweet smelling shampoo and razor.

_Calm down Lorelai, Barbie band-aids on your poorly shaved legs won't be much of a turn on._

* * *

Luke had agreed to work in the store until 6. He was picking Lorelai up at 7 and one hour was just enough to shower, shave and dress. _With no extra time to stress about the beautiful exciting girl you're taking out tonight. _

Luke was embarrassed by just how much he was anticipating this date. _Girly. Don't go overboard Danes, you'll scare the crap out of her. _He'd already decided to take her to a little Italian place outside of town. It was nice, but not stuffy. Lorelai hated stuffy. It was colorful and eclectic, but small and…cozy. _Cozy? You are __such a girl. _

Despite wanting to make a good impression Luke hadn't gone out and gotten roses and candy. Lorelai didn't seem like the type to appreciate clichés. He'd gone to the florist looking for something he hadn't seen a million times. He'd picked up a small bouquet of tulips in varying shades of pink. It wasn't a flower you normally give, but it was pretty and smelled nice. He'd picked out his clothes the day before so after his shower and careful shave he still had 20 minutes to pace around. "Screw it, if I don't get out of here I'll drive myself mad." He grabbed his jacket and headed to the truck to drive around Stars Hollow for a bit before heading to the Inn.

* * *

For the first time in her life Lorelai was running on time. She was dressed, make up done and now all she could do was repeatedly ask Rory how she looked. 

"Well babe?" she did a little twirl.

Rory clapped happily, "Mama, Yay! Mama 'pin!"

Lorelai twirled again before stopping short at the knock on the door. She glanced at the clock. _Right on time._

Lorelai inhaled and opened the door. She smiled shyly, "Hey Luke. Come in I just need a sec."

Luke looked at Lorelai and tried to come up with adjectives to describe what he was seeing. "You look…really…umm…you…nice."

Lorelai smiled happily. _Stuttering compliments are so much cooler than smooth ones. _"Thank you, you look nice too. I just need to run in and drop Rory with Mia, can you grab her diaper bag?"

"Sure oh hey wait here a sec." He rushed out to his truck where he left the flowers and walked back in to hand them to Lorelai, "These are for you."

'They're beautiful thank you." Lorelai took them and turned quickly to put them in some water. "You know, no one has ever given me flowers before."

"Really? I've never **bought** anyone flowers before."

"You did good, tulips are one of my favorite flowers." Lorelai walked out towards the Inn.

"Really?"

"Yeah my mom always used to have roses in our house but I always preferred the simple things. Tulips, daisys, daffodils, violets."

Luke smiled, "Good to know."

* * *

Dinner had been wonderful, Lorelai loved the food and found the restaurant cozy and fun, just as Luke had guessed. She'd managed to save room for dessert but Luke had a better plan. 

"Why don't you hold off on dessert. I…know a place. It's on the way home I thought we could stop there?"

Lorelai smiled. It was obvious that this wasn't an off-the-cuff suggestion. Luke certainly didn't care for dessert. He'd obviously found this place, just for her. "That sounds great."

They'd been driving for a while and Lorelai marveled once again at Luke's patience, "Are we there yet?"

"We're two minutes closer than we were the last time you asked."

Lorelai smirked, "Well if I didn't ask then how would I know when we got there. It's so dark I can barely see my own hand."

"You could wait until I say 'we're here'."

Lorelai huffed teasingly, "fine."

"We're here."

"Luke! You could have just said that when I was-"

"Whining?"

"Ha ha."

Lorelai looked around and saw that they were on a large lake. Actually it looked like the Lake they always went to…but wrong. "Are we on Palmer's Lake?"

"Yup."

"It looks weird."

"We're on the other side. It's a pain to drive but it's worth it if you have the time."

Lorelai glanced up and saw an old cabin with a long wooden dock out to the water. And on the end of the dock were a table and two chairs. "Luke?"

"I ummm thought we could have dessert out here tonight. This is my dad's cabin. I have to go in and get it out of the fridge. Everything's prepped I just have to get it ready, okay?"

"Luke it's beautiful."

Lorelai sat at the table to wait. Luke had set up a camp lantern on the table and some citronella torches along the dock. She watched him walk down up the dock towards the house. Moonlight and candles flickering against his hair and skin. She couldn't help what wonder what he saw in her to inspire this…magic.

A few moments later Luke came walking down the dock with their dessert. "It smells great Luke."

"Thanks the recipe looked easy enough."

"What is it?"

"It's called a turtle cheesecake. It had chocolate on the bottom and caramel sauce and nuts on top," he shrugged and cut her a piece.

Lorelai gaped at him. She picked up her fork and took a bite, her eyes rolled back into her head. "Ohhhhhhhh Luke. This is unbelievable. You should own a restaurant. Seriously you should own a place called 'Eat Yourself To Death' because everyone will just keep ordering and ordering until they explode."

Luke grinned but blushed slightly, "Actually I always thought it would be cool, to own my own place. Nothing fancy though. Like a pub or a diner or something."

Lorelai smiled softly, "I think you'd be great. I'd probably be in there everyday."

"You don't think it's...boring?"

"Boring? What could be boring about owning your own restaurant?"

"No I mean opening up a business and sticking around Stars Hollow. Becoming a 'lifer' or whatever."

Lorelai sighed. _I could kill Rachel for the crazy shit she put in his head._ "Luke, it doesn't have to be one or the other."

"What do you mean?"

"Having a real home…a base…doesn't mean you can't travel and see the world. I bet if you opened your own restaurant it would be a smash. And as the boss you could take off to go anywhere you liked. But when you got tired of trains and planes you could just…come home."

Luke tilted his head thoughtfully, "I guess I never thought of it that way."

"I can't wait to have that. Don't get me wrong I have Rory and the potting shed, which is cool. But I always wanted a house. Just a small one painted warm colors. The kind of house where you can lounge on the furniture."

"You'll get it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Lorelai smiled and hesitantly leaned across the table. Luke flushed briefly and met her halfway for a warm, soft kiss. "Mmmmmm."

Luke swallowed hard at the soft moan from Lorelai's lips as she pulled away. He was desperately trying to not get excited. _Oh God, she's gorgeous. Stay calm. You can't just jump on her. You've got to be the mature one. She deserves more than that._

Lorelai was floating. Her entire spine had turned to jelly, she barely had the strength to hold her head up. _Wow, if that's just the kissing…what's going to happen when we get to the touching._ Lorelai was pretty anxious to get to the touching. _But what if he thinks you're…easy. Having a kid does kind of say something._ After years of being a disappointment to her parents Lorelai wanted nothing more than the respect of this man who always made her feel…amazing.

Luke cleared his throat, "We should probably get going. You need to pick up Rory."

* * *

They arrived at the Inn around 11:30. While picking up Rory, Mia asked Lorelai to give her a hand prepping some things for the following day. Luke agreed to take Rory to the shed and put her down. 

When Lorelai walked into her home she stopped short at the sight before her. Luke was half lying on the bed, back propped up against the headboard, his eyes closed. And lying against his chest a sleepy Rory in yellow footy pajamas, grasping his shirt in her tiny fist. Lorelai walked quietly into the room and shut the door.

At the click of the door Luke's eyes sprung open. "Hey sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed. But she's so warm it kind of lulls you to sleep."

Lorelai giggled quietly, "Don't apologize, it was really sweet."

Luke grumbled, "Men are not sweet. Even if you put a baby on them."

"Awww is Lukey sensitive about his macho persona?"

Luke scowled, " I can't argue about this now because I don't wanna wake Rory…but don't call me that."

Lorelai smirked triumphantly, "Here let me take her."

"No, I got it. You do it everyday, take the night off."

Luke got up and crossed the room to lay Rory in her crib. "Good night kiddo," he gently stroked her soft hair. "Nigh-nigh Dada."

Luke sucked in a shocked breath as he glanced up at Lorelai and back down at the now sleeping toddler.

"She just-"

"Yeah. We can teach her to say "Luke' instead, if you want?"

The shocked expression left his face as he looked down a Rory sleeping peacefully as her small body rose and fell with her breath. Luke's voice was so quiet Lorelai barely heard it, "We don't have to. She should have someone to-to call Dada."

Lorelai's voice was just as soft and tender, "I can't think of anyone better."


	11. Wailing and Moaning

AN: I'm going to fast-forward a little to get to the good stuff. So this takes place about 3 months after chapter 10. As you might have noticed I'm a little biased when it comes to the older Gilmores. I thought Emily was let off the hook too often. And I always liked Richard. I'm slowing down on my updates because it's taking longer than predicted to write chapt 13. But there's more coming, I swear.

WARNING: ADULT SITUATION IN THIS CHAPTER. But not a very graphic one.

* * *

Luke was nodding his head along to the radio while taking inventory in his father's shop. William seemed to be ordering less stock than he usually did. Luke assumed his father was just being cautious, _No reason to worry now Danes._ It was hard to worry about anything these days. 

It had been three months and he and Lorelai were just getting better and better. Rory was still calling him 'Dada' much to the entire town's delight. Luke had grumbled in the beginning when everyone told him how "sweet" they were. But Rory smiled so proudly when people cooed over her and her 'Dada', so he eventually learned to grin and bear it.

Lorelai had gotten her very first promotion at the Inn, she was now the daytime receptionist. Though on occasion she still had to don the maid's uniform to help out. He'd given her flowers to mark the occasion. "And the flower stat goes up to two. Still not too hard to remember," she'd remarked with a sentimental blush belying the teasing words. When he gets the shy grin and blush from her he feels invincible.

Tonight he intends to take the girls out to celebrate their three-month anniversary. _My girls, three months with my girls. _As happy as Luke was he knew it was dangerous to get too serious too soon. He was crazy about Lorelai. _You love her, dumbass_. But Lorelai had already run from commitment and marriage once. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. Once a week Lorelai and Rory came to his father's house for dinner. And the glint in William's eye told his son exactly what was on the older man's mind.

William Danes saw a family. Luke saw it too, _but what was Lorelai seeing?_

* * *

Lorelai was having a trying morning at the front desk. Two couples had showed up claiming that had reservations that weren't in the book, a particularly shrill guest's designer luggage had been ripped, and the phone rung incessantly. But Luke had called at 11:30 and her morning had gotten considerably nicer. 

Lorelai had never felt like this before. She wonders if it's just a matter of being older and wiser. _Not that anyone's ever wise in lo-…dating. _It occurred to Lorelai, a few days after Rory's birth, that she'd never said that to someone. I Love you. Not even her parents. She made a point to say it to Rory often. She wanted her daughter to grow up hearing it and saying it. But Rory was different. Lorelai was Rory's whole world, loving her was easy and safe. But saying those words to Luke was… the thought of it make her stomach drop out.

Lorelai's inner ramblings were cut off by the ringing phone, "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai this is your mother."

Lorelai sucked in a sharp breath and was about to point out that she'd recognized her mother's voice for 18 years and didn't need to be told, but that wouldn't make the conversation any quicker. "Hello, mom."

"Lorelai your father and I wish to see you and Rory, tonight."

"What? I don't kno-"

"It is not a request Lorelai. You will either come to us or we **will **come to you. "

Lorelai sighed, nothing good could come from this meeting but it would be much worse having her mother here in her personal space. "Rory and I will come to you. Six o'clock?"

"That would be fine. See you then. And please dress yourselves appropriately." Emily hung up.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Lorelai ran to the hardware store to spend her lunch break with Luke, they alternated days. Today was her day to come to him and she was, of course, late. 

Lorelai flew into the office upstairs, panting and still tense from her conversation with Emily.

Luke chuckled at her appearance, "I'm aware of the 'Lorelai time delay' I wait until 10 past to take my break."

Lorelai glared up at him, "Yeah, thanks."

"So, listen, about tonight-"

"Ugh."

Luke was suddenly nervous. "Uh, what?"

"My mother called. The Gilmores have demanded the honor of my presence at dinner tonight."

Luke was somewhat relieved that **he** didn't inspire that disgusted expression, but the tension was still there. "Oh, um…I could go with you."

"What?"

"Yeah then we could go to the movies or something after."

"No."

"Why not?"

"No just, no. You can't go to my parents."

Now he was just a little pissed, "Why the hell not?"

"Luke my mother hasn't seen me in months she's been saving up some pretty seriously hostility. Trust me you should NOT be there."

Luke was disappointed about his anniversary plans and her reluctance to let him in to her family and he was having a little trouble hiding it, "Fine. Whatever. You wanna eat or what?"

Lorelai could see the hurt in his eyes but couldn't figure out how to ease it.

* * *

At 5 o'clock Lorelai got Rory dressed in a pretty fall dress she'd made and packed up their things, got in Mia's car and took off. She was still thinking about Luke's expression at lunch. She hated that he was hurt. She could imagine what he was thinking. That she was pushing him away, that she was hiding. But it wasn't that at all. She was trying to KEEP him. She knew the kinds of things her mother would say at dinner, and she couldn't even dream up the awful things Emily Gilmore would say to Luke. This was for his own good, the good of their relationship. 

Lorelai rang the bell a few minutes past six. The maid, new since she last stepped foot in the house, took their coats and led her to the sitting room. "You're late Lorelai."

She looked up to face her mother, holding Rory close, "Sorry mom. Rory was fussy."

"Fine Lorelai, blame your child rather than own up to your own poor planning."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, instantly flashing to the dozens of times she heard her mother blame her own tardiness on Lorelai's poor behavior.

"Well I guess we should head right to dinner the cook insists on having it ready early no matter how often I tell her we eat at 7."

Dinner was almost silent which, despite Lorelai's hatred for quiet, was welcomed.

After dinner they returned to the sitting room for coffee…and Hurricane Emily.

"Well Lorelai I think it's about time we talked about your plans," Emily said sitting with her hands perfectly folded over her lap.

"My plans?"

"Yes when are you going to start living up to your responsibility?"

"I am. I put a roof over Rory's head, I feed and clothe her and I go to work everyday and do my job. I'd say for an 18 year old I have 'responsibility' covered nicely."

"When are you going to live up to your responsibility as a Gilmore? I had assumed it would only take a few weeks for you to come back and do as we planned but you were always an appallingly stubborn girl."

"Emily-"

"Well?"

"I'm not coming home mom. I have a home, one I'm happy in."

"Yes well you can hardly expect Christopher Hayden to live in a hovel in Stars Hole."

"Stars Hollow, and what does Christopher have to do with anything?"

"Well how is he expected to marry you when you make such terrible decisions."

"Mother I'm not marrying Christopher."

"Of course you are that child needs a father."

"Dada!" Rory interrupted recognizing the word and looking frantically for her daddy.

"You see, you're depriving your child."

"She's not looking for Christopher mother, she doesn't even know who Christopher is."

"Of course she is, she's looking for her father."

"Yes mother but she's never even met Chris."

"Then who is she looking for, Lorelai?"

"I-"

"Loelai Victoria Gilmore! Are you…dating some man?"

"Moth-"

"No Lorelai. How could you be so irresponsible? When Christopher finds out you've been skirting around like some floozy he won't WANT to marry you anymore and then where will you be?"

Richard turned sharply to his wife, "Emily!"

"You have a child to think about you can't be out flirting like some tramp in a bar. You need to be responsible! And for god sakes what decent man would want a girl like you anyway! At least Christopher will forgive your past foolishness since he's Rory's father. But Jesus Lorelai can't you just for once not ruin everyone's lives!"

"Emily enough!" Richard barked.

By this point Lorelai was in tears. Her face was red and her skin felt dirty. She picked up her daughter and bolted to the door. The maid met them just in time to return their coats as Lorelai threw a pitiful glance at her father and left the house.

* * *

Luke saw Mia's car heading through town toward the Inn so he hoped I his truck to meet her there. _We need to have this out. _He beat her there by a few moments; he was waiting in front of her door as she walked out of the Inn, without Rory. 

"Lorelai I-"

He stopped the moment he saw her face. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her face was pale.

"Lorelai?"

"I…can't…it…I…Sorry."

By this point she was shaking and hyperventilating. Luke hurried to unlock the door and picked her up to sit her on the bed. "Lorelai please you're scaring me, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath for me."

Lorelai's breathing calmed but she was still trembling. "Lorelai are you sick? Hurt? Is Rory hurt? Where's Rory? Lorelai? Please."

"Rory's fine. I'm…fine. You should go."

"What? Why?"

"You shouldn't…you shouldn't be picking me up off the floor. Rory and I we're not g-good for you."

"What Lorelai? That's crazy. Why would you say that?"

Lorelai's face burned red. And her voice was barely a whisper, "I ruined everyone's lives."

Luke stared down at the top of Lorelai's head, " That's ridiculous. How can you say that?"

"I didn't," She muttered to the floor.

"Did your mother say that? Lorelai tell me what she said," Luke was fuming. How dare she. How dare someone make their child feel this way.

Lorelai gulped down a breath and stared at the wall. "She kept harping on Christopher. About Rory needing a dad. You know how Rory loves that word so she started cheering... for you." Lorelai was tearing up again.

Luke swallowed hard, overjoyed that Rory loved him but hating where this story was going.

"I told her Rory didn't know Christopher. And she asked who 'dada' was."

_Oh no. This is my fault._

"And then she," Lorelai sobbed and covered her face, "she called me a…floozy and a…tramp. She said I ruined their lives; I'll ruin Rory's. You could do better, she said- a decent man wouldn't want-"

Luke was steaming. His hands were balled into fists and he hauled back to slam his hand in to the wall, but stopped himself at the increase in Lorelai's tears. He kneeled down before her turning her face to his.

"Lorelai, she's wrong! You are the mother to Rory Emily could only WISH to have been to you. You made Rory's entire life warm and happy! You make MY entire life warm and happy! You MADE my life! You're not a floo- you're not any of those vile things she said you were. You're the warmest, brightest, most remarkable person I've ever met."

Lorelai was staring at him with wide, bright eyes. "I love you."

Luke stared, stunned, into her beautiful eyes, "You do?"

Lorelai nodded, grinning for the first time all night.

"I love you, Lorelai."

He reached for her and drew her into a passionate kiss, so deep in his embrace he could feel her heart beat.

Lorelai looked up into his eyes and played with the buttons on his shirt, "Mia's keeping Rory tonight, wou-would you stay here…with me?"

Luke smiled gently and caressed Lorelai's face and neck, "Yes. Whatever you want Lorelai."

Lorelai blushed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, darting her eyes up briefly to his. He moved a hand to her chin to keep her eyes on him as he slid his hand along the zipper at her side. She nodded shyly to his silent question. His fingers practically shook as he unzipped her dress.

He sat back to remove the shirt from his shoulders and looked up to see Lorelai sitting at the edge of the bed, in just her bra and panties, staring at him with such love in her eyes.

"You have a tattoo. That's…wow."

He glanced at his arm; "Yeah my dad has the same one I guess I got it for him."

Lorelai smirked, "All Rory and I have are stretch marks," she made an embarassed gesture to her stomach. Luke's hands rose tentatively to caress her stomach. He bent his head to kiss the silvery lines. "Then they're pretty wow, too."

Lorelai's eyes fluttered shut as his lips pressed to her abdomen. "Luke, come here, please." She held out her arms and he climbed up the bed to her. Raised above her on his hands and knees he watched as Lorelai reached out and unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his jeans. Lorelai had lost the teary look and gained a flirtatious grin, "You gonna help me?"

Luke blinked down at her stupidly for a moment before shucking his clothes and reaching down to carefully remove hers.

Luke's hands explored her body reverently. Worshipping her stomach, adoring her thighs, honoring her breasts, exalting her neck.

Her breathing was weak, her voice rasped with desire, "Luke, I need you."

He placed the tenderest kiss on her lips as he slid inside her.

She took a deep enthralled breath at being filled by him, "Love you."


	12. Night to Day

AN: Okay this may be moving a bit fast but if I took it at a normal speed it would be much much too long. Thank you so much for the reviews, they've been wonderful.

* * *

Lorelai rolled over and slowly blinked her eyes. She was facing Rory's crib, just like every other morning. A maternal instinct, she assumed. There was the slightest sliver of fear when Rory's crib appeared in her view, empty. But it only took a few seconds to put two and two together. _Two (The very strong male arm around your waist) plus two (no pajamas and sex hair) equals four (Rory stayed over with Mia)._

While Lorelai was doing her mental arithmetic Luke was lying behind her awake, just like he'd been for the past hour. One of the perks of being an early riser is that in situations like this you get time to reflect. Luke had been disoriented when he woke. His bed was suddenly sweet smelling and warm. It only took a few more seconds to place the scent. He'd been addicted to it since Lorelai wore it on their first date. There was a brief moment of fear when he couldn't remember if Rory'd been in the room, but a glance at her crib calmed him. _Thank god. We didn't scar her for life._

Luke's breath ruffled the hair at Lorelai's neck and she shivered. He pulled her in tighter and he could feel her inhale deeply. "Good morning studly."

"Aw jeez."

Lorelai rolled over and cuddled into Luke's chest. "Don't call me stu-**that** ever again." Lorelai giggled and rubbed her cheek against the soft hair on his chest.

"What time do you have to pick up Rory?"

Lorelai threw a glance at her fuzzy alarm clock. "Um I don't know. I've never had a…you know…morning after thing before. And I wasn't planning on it. I figured I'd come home, cry, curse my mother and listen to some angry chick music…maybe Benetar."

Luke rubbed her bare back, "This work out better for you?"

"Oh yeah," Lorelai purred.

* * *

After leaving Lorelai that morning Luke had gone home to do some thinking. Serious thinking. He'd gotten up that morning and hung out in the shed with her while she'd fed her daughter breakfast and listened to Rory's morning babble. She'd bathed Rory in a plastic washtub as Luke watched. _They deserve so much more than this. _More than a plastic tub and 12 x 12 feet to call their own. 

Lorelai didn't know about the metal lock box under Luke's bed. The one he'd been using to hoard his paychecks. Luke didn't have many expenses. He lived in his father's house and was paid off the books. His weekly paycheck usually went to dates with Lorelai. But he'd been saving more than he usually did. As much as Lorelai worked it would still take her years to make enough for a nice place. Eventually Rory would grow and one room wouldn't be enough for the two of them. _The three of us,_ his mind corrected. But even with the saving he wanted to do something more immediate. He didn't have the money for a house yet, not even a small one. But if they banded together they just might be able to swing an apartment.

William walked through the kitchen door and fixed himself a drink before sitting across the table from his son.

_Okay Danes, time to bite the bullet._

_Okay Danes, time to bite the bullet._

"Son, ca-"

"Dad, can we talk a sec?"

"Sure."

"I'm trying to figure out some stuff. Future stuff."

"Then maybe you should let me go first."

Luke's heart skipped for a moment. He was having a vague feeling of déjà vu. A hazy flashback to the first months of his mother's illness.

"I'm retiring."

"What?"

"I'm getting old Luke. I'm not fit for the day to day grind anymore."

"Oh. Okay yeah dad, you deserve a break. I can factor a new job into my plan."

"Well I want you to factor more than that. The shop is yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah I own the building you know. So you can run the hardware shop or rent it out. Or open something totally new. How does that fit in with your planning?"

Luke's mouth gaped open as he stared at his father. "Uh well I guess I always thought about opening a place, a restaurant, maybe a diner or something."

William grinned. "This town could use a diner. You should go over and talk to Bud and Maisy. They can give you some pointers and I can always help you with the book keeping."

"You think I can do this?"

"Yeah son, we'll start looking into it tomorrow. So what was your plan?"

"…I think I'm moving out."

* * *

Lorelai had a spring in her step all morning. Waking up with Luke that morning had been the best thing to happen to her since Rory's birth. As much as she loved Rory there'd been some anxiety present since her birth. Lorelai had always been independent, but all of a sudden she had someone dependent on her. But now she had someone to lean on. 

_And now you have two people to disappoint._

_Damn it. Don't do this Lorelai, don't freak!_ But it was too late. She closed her eyes and remembered Luke's face looking down at her last night. The way he looked into her eyes and groaned her name. Obviously this wasn't the first time she'd had sex but it certainly felt like it.

She wanted to be near him every moment of every day. She didn't want to be clingy, but she just…craved him_. He fell for the independent Lorelai Gilmore, don't lose that now. Don't get all…needy. Stay cool Lorelai._

On top of that sense of panic there was…Rachel. Despite Luke's assurance that she never stayed around too long she was still here. She made Lorelai uncomfortable without saying or doing a thing. Lorelai was fairly certain that Rachel didn't even know she was Luke's girlfriend. They'd never met but every so often Lorelai would see her around and flash back to that awful moment in front of Luke's house.

She also hadn't seen Rachel around the hardware store. But Lorelai feared Luke's lovely ex was simply biding her time.

* * *

Luke and William had discussed a number of things after they'd shared their news. William wasn't surprised that Luke was thinking of moving out. He knew it was coming. Luke and William were part of a declining family. Luke, Lorelai and Rory were the start of a new one. William also knew that it wouldn't be long before he was heading to the safe for his wife's diamond ring.

William didn't want his son to struggle, so he'd come up with an interesting suggestion.

"Okay son, do you think this is enough space?"

"You're sure you don't need your office?"

"I'm retiring remember? And you can certainly run a diner out of your apartment. And you own the building so no rent to pay. You know you and the girls could live with me, but this might be more comfortable for Lorelai."

"Okay so we knock down that wall where your extra store room is and make that into a room for Rory. We can just use some furniture to break up the dining area and the living room area. Do you really think this will work?"

"Yes. Now why don't you go see those girls of yours."

* * *

Luke headed over to the Inn with his new building plans in his hand. He couldn't figure out what to say. _'Lorelai, I love you guys very much and I want to help'. No no, cheesy try again. This is a practical solution for- Yeah Danes, dazzle her with your practicality._

Lorelai's shift must have just ended, she was wearing her work blazer and carrying Rory to the shed. "Hey Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled sweetly and shifted her daughter, "Hey yourself, what's that?"

"Why don't we go in? I'll make you some coffee."

Lorelai unlocked the door and led him in, "You're voluntarily making me coffee, no rants? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, ummm I'm moving."

"WHAT!?! How is that NOTHING?"

"No, no! I mean I'm moving to an apartment. In Stars Hollow."

Lorelai exhaled and collapsed against the bed, "God don't scare me like that."

Luke chuckled and laid his hand on her leg in a warm gesture of comfort. He was a little more confident after her panic over losing him. "Actually it's an apartment for us, the three of us."

"Us?"

"Yeah."

"Luke you have a nice place to live, you shouldn't waste your money like this."

_This wasn't the reaction I was looking for. _"No listen, my dad is retiring and giving me the store. But he doesn't just own the store he owns the building. These are the plans we marked up, we're going to make the office an apartment."

"Your dad is retiring?" Lorelai was stunned, but also wary.

"Yeah, the building is mine."

"Luke you can't do this."

"What?" _Jesus, she said she loved me last night. I was right, she's gonna run. Just like she did from Rory's jerk of a dad._

"You missed out on college to stay and help out your dad. You have an opportunity now that you gave up back then. There's no hardware shop to hold you back, you have that whole building you can rent it out and go DO something. You could get a nice place, or go to school. Don't miss out again, not for us. You could do whatever you wanted now that your dad doesn't need you at the shop and I won't be the reason you miss out. I'm not going to be that girl."

Luke indignation faded during Lorelai's impassioned speech, _she DOES love me._ His hand tightened on her leg as he smiled. "I'm not holding on to the store, or renting it out. I'm gonna open a diner. And I want you guys there with me when I do it."

Luke looked down at his shoes and cleared his throat nervously, "I love you and I liked waking up next to you, and making Rory breakfast. You and Rory deserve more than this. You're an amazing mom, and you do such an amazing job at the Inn. But think how much easier you could do everything with someone else to help out all the time?"

Luke could see Lorelai's fears easing, he decided to take a page from the book of Lorelai and lighten the mood, "those plans include an actual bathroom, four walls and everything…only curtain is around the tub…" he smirked.

Lorelai favored him with a relaxed and teasing smile, "admit it this is just an excuse for steamy co-ed showers every morning."

Luke's ears turned red "Aw jeez, not in front of the kid. Is that a yes?"

Lorelai looked over at Rory who was observing the intense discussion. "Well sweets what do you think? You'd probably get your own room, and you could take baths in a real tub with bubbles and toys. And daddy will be there to say nigh-nigh and make you pancakes. So what do you say, live with Daddy?"

"DADDY!" Rory yelled climbing over the bed to crawl into Luke's lap.

"There's your answer daddy." Lorelai tickled her daughter's feet as she leaned over to kiss Luke. "Hey there Roomie."


	13. Consequences Part 1

AN: Okay this chapter will have very little L & L. I needed to set the stage a little and my apologies to Emily fans, she's going to be demonized in this story. This may be confusing but I'm kind of going back in time to show you what the Gilmores were doing while Luke & Lorelai were in bed. If you need some perspective try to remember Richard from the episode in season 1 where they have dinner with the Haydens. So, on with the angst. And don't worry, despite the harsh language I'm not making Richard violent.

* * *

LAST NIGHT (IMMEDIATELY AFTER LORELAI'S EXIT IN CHAPT 11) 

The evening after Emily's eruption was, eventually, a quiet one in the Gilmore house. Quiet, but not calm. If the maid didn't already quake with fear at the sight of Emily this evening would have done it. After Lorelai fled the house things in the Gilmore mansion went from heated to explosive.

Richard stood in the doorway of the living room watching his daughter flee his house, **again. **Listening to his wife for the past few minutes had shocked Richard into near silence. Unfortunately for his wife that hadn't lasted long.

"Emily!" Richard hissed, his face an unnatural shade of red.

Emily had barely paused to note her daughter's departure, and she'd yet to recognize the truly enraged expression on her own husbands face. "She is going to drag this entire family down Richard! That girl has not a caring bone in her body, does she have any idea what a disturbance this will create? I raised her so well and for her to turn into this…this.."

"**EMILY!!!!"** Richard bellowed.

Emily turned to her husband shocked, "Richard! How da-"

Richard tugged on her arm and forcefully sat her on the couch, "Sit **down** Emily."

Emily sat stunned at her husband's force. "Richard?"

"How dare you Emily?" Richard's voice was deathly cold, Emily shivered at the tone. "How dare you speak like that to your child, our child, MY CHILD! She is your **CHILD** Emily. Even if she goes out and slits someone's throat she is your child, but I suspect as long as she was a member of the goddamn DAR she could slit whosever throat she chooses. How dare you belittle that girl! Is it any wonder she left us? What mother would want their child to hear such disgusting lies? What mother indeed!"

"Richard, she is dating some hooligan just to perturb me and ruin our reputation. I am her mother and I know what is best-"

"And being called a whore by the woman who birthed you is **best?**!"

"I-"

"Our daughter loves her little girl with every breath in her body. And I would rather her be a hooligan's wife who worships her child, and works tirelessly, than a well-bred **lady **who will eviscerate her own flesh and blood to impress a bunch of aging harpies and turn into yet another heartless mannequin who sits around spending someone else's hard earned dollar."

Emily sat completely still, so still she couldn't even draw breath.

"THAT was not the woman I married. I would never have let THAT woman near my only child. And if you've driven her away completely so help me God Emily-" his voiced trailed off as he crushed his martini glass in his hand. At that he shot her a seething look and tore out of the room.

* * *

After the blowout Richard went up to the guest room to bandage his hand and phone the Inn. He asked the night manager to pass along a message to Lorelai. It said simply 'please call your father at work, he's concerned.' 

On her way to bed Emily stopped by the guest room, "Richard?"

"Go to bed, Emily."

"But Richard-"

"No Emily," Richard's voice was much softer than earlier, almost weary. "You are bound and determined to destroy anything that makes that girl happy and I won't be a party to it. I was trying to build a bridge, something to help us in to our daughter's life, and you set it on fire. From now on I won't be making attempts on your behalf. I'll keep you apprised of my dealings with Lorelai."

"Richard she is my daughter she can't dismiss me from her life entirely," Emily still sounded smug, but there was a subtle touch of fear in her tone.

"We'll see, I'm afraid. But either way Emily you're on your own. I'll not put my relationship with her in jeopardy to try to fix what you've never taken the time to nurture."

Emily left the room without responding.

* * *

BACK TO STARS HOLLOW 

SET AFTER CHAPTER 12

Luke had gone home to keep working on the apartment situation. He had told her it would take 4 to 6 weeks to get the office ready to inhabit. It was a good time frame, it allowed them each to save a bit more money and look for the furniture they'd need. Lorelai marveled at how different life was with Luke there. He'd taken away the hollow feeling left behind by her mother's words. Instead of days crawling by in the face of Emily's disapproval Lorelai was boldly strutting into her future. He'd even convinced her to return her father's call.

Once they'd had the 'moving-in' talk Luke had asked about the dinner at her parents. They'd glossed over the subject last night in favor of more…naked activities. Once she'd gone through the evening step by step for Luke she remembered the outraged looks her father was shooting at Emily.

Her father had really come through for her at Rory's party so…

"Richard Gilmore's office."

"This is Lorelai Gilmore, may I speak to my father?"

"Hold one moment please."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, hi dad."

"Hello Lorelai. I'm so glad you called me back. I wanted to apologize for dinner. I'm very upset with your mother for saying those things. And I just want you to know that I don't agree with her."

"Thank you dad."

"Your mother may not see it yet, but I can see how well you're doing. Your daughter is happy and healthy, some women with twice your means can't say as much."

"That's my only real goal dad."

"I'm proud of you Lorelai. From now on I won't be trying to include your mother in your life. I'd like to still be apart of it, but I see now that your mother isn't…"

"Mature enough?"

Richard laughed at that, "Yes Lorelai I don't think she's mature enough for you yet."

* * *

Fall passed quickly while Luke worked on the couple's new apartment. The hardware store was still open, Luke was still working on the business plan he needed for his bank loan. Lorelai was so touched by the effort Luke was putting into **their** home that she volunteered to work the counter in the hardware store so William and Luke could work on the apartment. After all these months hanging around the store Lorelai had a pretty good idea where everything was, even if she had no idea how to use any of it. 

Lorelai hadn't spoken to her mother since the dinner incident 4 weeks earlier. Emily had left three messages. The first insincerely apologizing for "raising her voice; " the second was to scold her daughter for not returning the first call and "doing the proper thing," a phrase with a very badly hidden double meaning. The third message was just this morning, a reminder that Thanksgiving dinner was promptly at 5. After receiving the note from Mia she'd called her father. He understood that she wouldn't be coming. Secretly Richard hoped that Lorelai's absence at dinner would finally make Emily aware of what she'd done. Father and daughter arranged to have lunch at the Inn on Thanksgiving Day.

"Hey Lorelai"

"Hi there," Lorelai leaned over the counter to kiss her sweaty, sawdusted boyfriend. "How's it going up there?"

"We're done."

"What?"

"Finished. The paint needs to dry but other than that…"

Lorelai jumped over the counter and wrapped her entire body around Luke, "Wow, this is amazing…you're amazing," Lorelai gazed in Luke's eyes like she's never seen a man before.

Luke shrugged embarrassed, "It didn't take much."

Luke led her up to the apartment to show her the finished product. Lorelai was overwhelmed. They'd painted the living room/kitchen space a buttery yellow with white trim. Rory's bedroom was the same pale purple and deep green that the potting shed was painted, 'little kids need consistency' Luke had said. Their bedroom was blue with white trim and Lorelai couldn't wait to see what it looked like when she first opened her eyes in the morning.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we can find a table, three chairs, and a couch by Thursday?"

"I suppose so, why?"

"Well Rory and I were going to have lunch with my dad at the Inn, but I don't know I'd kind of like to have him here. In our home."

Luke had worried that Lorelai would have a delayed freak out. But she seemed very happy with the idea of their home. _Wow, we have a home._

"How about I look for a table and chairs and you look for couch?"

"Deal," Luke extended his hand to 'shake on it' and then reached out to drag her in for a kiss.

* * *

Things were still uncomfortable in the Gilmore Mansion. Emily and Richard avoided each other before and after meals. During dinner she updated him on their social calendar and the specifics of their upcoming holiday dinner. Richard answered tersely and disregarded most of her chatter. 

"I spoke to Lorelai today, she and Rory are well." Every time Richard spoke to Lorelai he would inform Emily with these exact same words, nothing more.

"Did you remind her that she is to be here at 5 on Thursday for cocktails?"

"No Emily, that is not the nature of our discussions."

"Promptness isn't one of Lorelai's gifts, you should remind her."

"No Emily I don't think I shall, but you should feel free to."

"Really Richard must you be difficult?"

"Yes, I am my daughter's father."

* * *

As Thursday morning finally came Luke had started to get a little nervous, he'd been with Lorelai for four months and only met her father briefly on Rory's birthday. Richard Gilmore appeared to be extremely proud and dignified…and Luke was shacking up with his only daughter_. I'm going to be maimed before we even get a chance to unpack this place._

Lorelai had done a remarkable job of furnishing their place in only 3 days. They didn't have much but they had the necessities. Lorelai had asked around and bought a couch fairly cheap off a woman named Babette. Apparently they had to get rid of it because Babette's new cat was afraid of the color red. _Town full of freaks…freaks I tell you_. Luke bought a table and 4 chairs from Mrs. Cassini who had so many ridiculous odds and ends in her garage Luke brought Lorelai back later to 'browse'.

Browsing had yielded an easily repaired coffee table and a dresser. Mia had let them take all the things in the shed so they had all the basics covered before their lunch date. Luke agreed to make them lunch and he was putting the finishing touches on the food while Lorelai dressed and Rory watched Daddy cook.

KNOCK KNOCK

Luke sighed and looked toward their bedroom where Lorelai was still dressing. _Guess it's up to me._

"Come on baby girl lets see your grandpa."

* * *

IN LUKE & LORELAI"S BEDROOM 

Lorelai had woken up surprisingly refreshed and calm. In the 4 weeks since **the** dinner Lorelai had grown comfortable with her father. She happily puttered around unpacking things and finding a dress for Rory. But as she stopped to double check the calendar for her father's arrival time he stomach clenched.

She was three days late.

She'd been late before of course, and not just after Rory's conception. But she hadn't been active then. She and Luke had been very careful…_Except the first time. _She was starting to sweat. She and Luke hadn't discussed kids or the future or…anything. _Okay Lorelai, Luke just built you an apartment so there's a future there. He loves Rory so..maybe kids. Oh god, kids, plural. More than one, I'd be 19 years old with 2 kids. Oh god._

Lorelai worked herself into such a state she could barely zip her dress. And a glance at the clock told her that poor Luke was probably awkwardly chatting with her father at that very moment.

"Okay Lorelai, pull it together. You are a Gilmore."

Lorelai walked out to see Luke holding Rory and chatting to her father, apparently about sheet rock.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

...TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


	14. Consequences Part 2

CONTINUING FROM PART 1:

When Luke opened the door Rory squealed happily.

"Grampa!"

"Ahh there's my girl," Richard happily took his granddaughter from Luke's arms. "Luke, it's good to see you again."

"You too, sir."

"Richard, Luke, call me Richard."

"Um, sure, that might some time getting used to."

"Well, we'll work on it. Will your father be joining us for lunch?"

"No we're having dinner with him, he's over having lunch with Mia."

"Mia? Lorelai's employer?"

"Yeah Mia was my mom's best friend, I think they like to reminisce around the holidays."

"You're mother is no longer with us?"

"She died when I was about 12."

"I'm sorry son, that's terrible. I was about your age when my father died and even that was far too young."

"Thank you-Richard. I think my dad just likes to be around someone who knew mom as well as he did." Luke's face conveyed his sadness over all the lost opportunities to know his mother.

Rory looked over at him with her big bambi eyes and a sad expression on her own face as she reached for him, "Daddy sad?"

Luke took her back from Richard and cuddled her to him, placing a kiss on her forehead, "No angel, Daddy's not sad."

"Hug daddy?" Rory wrapped her tiny arms around her father's neck.

"Thank you baby."

Richard looked on obviously pleased. _Well Lorelai is doing better than I thought. _Rory was obviously healthy and happy and she adored this man…_her father._

"So Luke what's on the menu?"

"Well I thought turkey would be a little over done today so I made a lasagna and some sautéed vegetables I'm sure Lorelai won't really eat."

Richard chuckled, "Well son, I'm sure if anyone could change her eating habits it would be you."

"Well it would probably be smarter to skip Lorelai and just work on Rory."

* * *

Lorelai entered the room not long after and they all sat down to eat. 

"So Luke, you and your father built this place just for my daughter and granddaughter?"

Luke swallowed hard, "Well it wasn't much, it had been an office we just added some walls and did some rewiring."

"Well I think it looks wonderful, owning a hardware shop has obviously afforded you some impressive skills."

Lorelai quickly interjected, "And isn't he a wonderful cook Dad?"

"Yes indeed, it's delicious Luke."

"Thank you Si-Richard."

"William has given Luke the store and Luke is working on turning it into a restaurant." Lorelai eyes shined in pride while Luke blushed.

"Really? Well that's wonderful. How far along are you in the process?"

Luke cleared his throat, "Well I'm working on a business plan for the bank loan, but it's kind of slow going."

Richard was a smart man, he knew an opportunity when he saw it, "You know Luke, I've been a businessman for a number of years now I'd be happy to give you a hand with the proposal."

Luke and Lorelai were noticeably hesitant.

"Well dad I-" "Richard really its-"

"Now, now. Luke is obviously a wonderful cook. Stars Hollow is a small town and a neighborhood restaurant like this could establish a very loyal clientele and be highly profitable. With a well executed business proposal I'm sure the bank would give him more than enough for the start up."

Between the holiday, her father's support, and the vacation her period seemed to be on, Lorelai was a tad emotional.

She was stunned at her father's support, before Luke could even utter a word Lorelai was accepting on their behalf. "Dad, thank you. I'm just- it's so wonderful that you, you know support this…us."

Richard smiled, "Lorelai I haven't always approved of what you've done but you've always taken responsibility for your actions and tried to handle things to the best of your abilities. And for that you'll always have my support."

Lorelai leaned over and kissed her father's cheek.

* * *

After dinner Luke and Richard were seated on the couch looking over the diner paperwork.

Rory was seated in her high chair watching her mother clean up. Lorelai was deep in thought. She loved this new relationship she had with her father. It was like as soon as her mother went over the edge her father pulled back to compensate. Lorelai had never thought her parents were bad people. But they refused to really listen to her, to consider another point a view. And now her father was finally willing to see other paths, other equally good choices that she could make.

But Lorelai feared what would happen if she had to tell her father she had once again gotten pregnant. And then there was the issue of Luke. She knew Luke fairly well now, and she knew he would beat himself up for getting her pregnant. _If you're pregnant._ _Three days is a real gray area. _The worst part of the whole thing was that she had to wait four more days to take the test. _Four days to wonder and freak out and worry Luke with my insanity._

She knew she could just tell him, but the look of horror on his face would be unbearable.

_Well, well Gilmore. What are you going to do?_

* * *

Luke had to admit; Richard had some great suggestions for the business plans. He helped with the paperwork and even explained how the insurance would work. It had already been established that Richard's company would handle that.

Luke kept one eye on the paperwork and the other on Lorelai. Usually when she had to do something as mundane as dishes she'd sing and tease Rory with the bubbles. But today she seemed…distracted. Each movement was precise, but she was obviously not thinking about it.

She had been frantic and disorganized this morning, in the standard Lorelai fashion. But shortly before lunch she'd turned into a machine. Pick up magazines, collect Rory's toys, set the table…and on and on.

As much as Luke wanted this paperwork done he was anxious for Richard to leave. He needed to figure out what was up with Lorelai. _Looks like the delayed freak out I was waiting for._

* * *

An hour later Richard headed home and Rory went down for a nap, Luke finally had his opportunity. 

"Hey Lorelai?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing."

"Lorelai are you-"

Luke was cut off as Lorelai gasped and jumped up off the couch. She raced out of the room before Luke could even close his mouth.

Luke sat there stunned. _Is she packing? Was this really too fast, is she leaving? Maybe she's sick. She didn't look sick. _

Lorelai came walking into the room and literally jumped into Luke's lap. She planted kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, and his lips. Luke was too confused to reciprocate.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeeeeeesssss?"

"What are you doing?"

"You need to ask? Obviously I've been doing it wrong all these months."

Luke held her at arms length, gently. "No I mean what's with the sudden mood switch and the bolting out of the room."

"It was nothing Luke, now-"

"No. Lorelai if you're…having second thoughts about this we should talk about them. You don't have to live here. I mean I can live here alone if-"

"Luke no, it's not **this**," she gestured around the apartment "Well I, my period was a few days late an I was worried that-"

"Pregnant???"

"No, no I'm not, I just got my period, hence the run to the bathroom. But for a few hours there I thought maybe and I was just a little edgy."

Luke exhaled a huge breath. "Okay."

"That's it? No freaking out?"

"Yeah. It would be…scary… if you had been. But you aren't. And if you were we would handle it. "

"Kay," Lorelai was too stunned to speak. So she just snuggled up to Luke and shut her eyes.

* * *

Richard arrived back home shortly before three. Emily was already rushing around frantically. 

"There you are Richard where have you been? Lydia and Charles are arriving in two hours and you aren't even dressed."

"Calm down Emily, it's never taken me two hours to dress."

"Well yes but you've left me all alone to organize this meal for OUR friends."

Richard flipped through some paperwork he'd taken from Luke while listening to Emily rant, "Emily you were hardly alone, the maid cleaned and set up and the cook prepared the food. All you had to do was 'supervise'."

"Where have you been all day Richard this is a family holiday not a work day."

"I was having lunch with Lorelai. There was very little work talk."

"With Lorelai?"

"Yes."

"Did you remind her about dinner?"

"No Emily. I doubt she'll be coming."

"That's nonsense. Of course she'll be coming. She knows she's required to be here."

Richard stopped reviewing his papers and glanced at Emily over the top of his glasses. "Required? And if she doesn't show up you'll what Emily? Ground her? Refuse to buy her new jeans?"

Emily looked agitated, but she was not ready to admit defeat. "She will be here Richard, she wouldn't do that to us."

Richard smiled sadly at his wife, "Lorelai and I had our holiday meal Emily." With that he walked upstairs to change.

* * *

Three hours later Emily was sitting at a table set for five, one conspicuously absent. Emily could barely control herself at the table. She seemed equal parts enraged and depressed. 

Richard ate his dinner and chatted with their guests while Emily contributed minimally. As upset as he was with his wife he couldn't let her dinner party disintegrate around her. He knew how important these things were for her.

After Richard showed his guests out he walked in to find his wife in the living room.

"She didn't come." Emily sounded detached, her eyes barely strayed from a spot on the wall.

"No she didn't."

"She didn't even call."

"She may still call to wish us a happy holiday. It's only 8:30."

"What are we going to have to do to get her back on track?"

"Emily, she is on a track. And the sooner you start to recognize that the sooner you'll be invited to join her."

Emily's brow furrowed but she never moved from her position. Richard squeezed Emily's hand before turning in.

Emily sat for a few more moments before shaking her head resolutely, "No."

She got up and crossed to the phone and dialed.

"Hayden residence."

"Christopher please."

* * *

AN: Sorry, you know I have to bring him back in. But don't freak. This Luke & Lorelai are stronger. 


	15. Behind You

AN: I know you're disappointed that Christopher is coming back, but it had to happen. ASP never really told you what he did during the years he wasn't raising Rory, so I made some stuff up. After a brief intro most of this chapter will be from Christopher's POV. I really don't think this is up to the standard of the rest of the story but hopefully the next one will be better.

* * *

Emily thought her conversation with Christopher had been very productive. Christopher had a little trouble getting on track after Rory's birth. He'd been through a number of good schools and his father had decided he should work in the family business to ground himself before college. _Christopher managed to live up to his part of our life plan. Surely he can get Lorelai to do the same_. 

Emily hadn't told Christopher about Lorelai's mysterious new man. But she had hinted that Lorelai would soon be too far out of reach. Emily knew that Lorelai was bound and determined to defy her. But Lorelai and Christopher had always been partners in crime and surely he could bring her back. Christopher was sensible enough to let his parents plan for him. And he could get Lorelai to be apart of **his** life plan.

Straub was taking Christopher on a business trip, so Emily had to wait a few days to see the result of her work. But it will certainly be worth the wait.

* * *

Christopher had begged off the business trip after only a few days. Emily's words left a ringing sound in his ears. He wasn't certain what he could do about the situation, or even what he should do. But he figured he was long overdue for a visit. His father still had a week left on his business trip and his mother was easy enough to dodge. So he packed a few days worth of clothes and rode his bike to a Holiday Inn just outside Stars Hollow. 

Emily told him Lorelai was living in a shed at an Inn. Stars Hollow wasn't very large, it didn't take long to find. On the drive over he decided to observe Lorelai for a while before he confronted her.

He walked up the front steps of the Inn and peaked through the window. Lorelai was at the front desk talking on the phone and writing in the reservation book. _She looks so…adult. _Her curly hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She wore a straight gray skirt and a navy blazer. Christopher wondered if Emily had seen her like this, looking so elegant and professional. A redheaded girl walked up to the desk it what appeared to be a waitress uniform and the two walked out together.

Christopher walked around the outside of the building around to the back lawn where he found them seated on the grass eating lunch. Lorelai was laughing telling an animated story complete with hand gestures.

Christopher smiled. He'd dated a few girls since Lorelai but none who could pull off clever and hyper at the same time. _Yeah we'll be back together again. _

After Lorelai and the waitress went back inside Christopher carefully crept up to the small shed in the back. He knew he probably couldn't get inside, but he just had to see. The curtains were drawn so he turned the knob gently and the door popped open. The inside was bare. It was painted in a very Lorelai style, so obviously it was the right place. But there was no furniture. _No bed, no crib? Lorelai still works here, where is she living? _

Christopher spent the rest of the day wandering Stars Hollow. He'd heard Lorelai tell an older woman in a blue coat that she was at the desk until 6, so he knew when to swing back and follow her home. _Way to sound like a stalker._

He just couldn't picture Lorelai in this town. When he and Lorelai were dating he could picture her backpacking through Europe. Maybe going to Columbia and getting a dive apartment in SOHO that her parents would despise. Maybe even moving to London, _So she can stalk Bono more efficiently. _But this little town seemed so incongruous with the Lorelai Gilmore he knew. _I guess when you're down and out you take what you can get._

* * *

Christopher watched as Lorelai exited the Inn a few hours later. She didn't seem to have a car so her apartment must be close by. He followed behind at a distance_. Hey I'm pretty good at this, and Lorelai always laughed when I said I could be a spy._

He watched her cross the square and walk down an alley way next to a hardware store. When he peaked around the corner he saw a staircase leading up to a side door on the second floor. _Ah an apartment above a store, that's probably pretty affordable. _Knowing that Lorelai probably still couldn't cook he waited for her to come back down the stairs for her inevitable take out run.

He had been staring at the staircase for about 10 minutes when the door opened and he heard a gruff "Ten minutes and no I'm not stopping for coffee." Christopher held his breath as the man clomped down the stairs and ducked around the corner with his back against the wall to avoid being seen. _Who is this guy? I didn't see him go into Lorelai's apartment? Maybe he was already in there. All day, like some…BUM._

He moved to sit on a bench across from the hardware store. Ten minutes later he watched the same guy climb the stairs with some take out bags. He was going to sit there all night. He was going to sit there and see if that guy stayed all night.

* * *

He stayed all night. Christopher couldn't believe it. _Lorelai just lets guys sleep over with Rory in the house?_ It occurred to Christopher that he hadn't **seen** Rory. But with Lorelai and Emily estranged there was nowhere else Rory could be. Christopher didn't see anyone leave for work that morning. _See, a Bum. _But a few moments later he saw the same guy pull the shades up inside the hardware store and flip the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. _He works in the hardware store, that's convenient._

The town seemed to be setting up for a carnival or something. Christopher was glad there'd be some chaos around to disguise him. He was starting to get weird looks from the locals. And he could've sworn some woman in a brightly colored dress pinched his ass yesterday in the grocery store. He knew Lorelai wouldn't miss an event that offered cotton candy and a multitude of foods on a stick.

Christopher watched as Lorelai walked out the front door of the hardware store, holding Rory. _Jesus, she got big. She must be talking now and everything. _Lorelai made a big show of flipping the sign to 'closed' and turning off the lights, before reaching her hand out and dragging **that guy** out the door. He had his hands in his pockets and was rolling his eyes. But Lorelai reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck… and kissed him. Christopher winced as he watched the guy chuckle and shake his head while slipping his arm around Lorelai's waist.

Christopher followed behind them feeling his neck muscles tense. Lorelai was nudging the guy out of his bad mood. Dancing and flirting with him while Rory giggled along. Christopher had to look away from the familiar quirk of her smile. _Rory was conceived on that smile._

"Daddy!" Christopher's eyes whipped forward to see Rory's little arms stretching to that guy. "Uppy, Daddy, uppy!" She wiggled her fingers at the guy until he grinned and reached over to pick the little girl up and lift her to his shoulders. _**My**__ little girl. _Rory squealed and clapped. She rested her little hands on the guy's baseball cap. "Yay! Tall!"

Christopher had been following them all evening. Lorelai and **that guy **holding hands. Lorelai and **that guy** kissing. Lorelai attempting to force-feed **that guy **funnel cake._** -THAT GUY-**__getting hugs and kisses from **-MY DAUGHTER-**. _And before he could even think…

"Lorelai."

She jerked around and gaped at him, "Christopher?"

* * *

The looks he was getting from Lorelai and **that guy** were almost enough to melt his skin off. 

"Well I just wanted to see…you two. Hey Rory."

Rory looked at him blankly, "Hi person."

"I've uh, been here a few days. This is an…interesting place."

"Yeah," Lorelai smiled shyly, "it really is."

"So ummm…can I talk to you, alone?"

Lorelai looked over her shoulder, "Oh I'm sorry. Christopher this is Luke, Luke, Christopher."

Luke gave him a stern glare. "Hey."

"Yeah hi."

Lorelai turned her back to Christopher and rested a hand on Luke's chest. "Will you take Rory home, while I talk to him?"

That 'Luke guy' looked a little pissed. But he nodded. Rory waved over Luke's shoulder, "Bye bye person, bye bye Mommy. Daddy uppy."

They walked off across the square.

Lorelai walked them over to a bench.

"How did you find us?"

"What were you trying to hide from me?"

Lorelai laughed uncomfortably, "No of course not but I thought my mom said you were in prep school out in California."

"Well I was but I actually graduated."

"Really. Well…umm congrats. You going to college out there too?"

"No I'm not ready to voluntarily spend four more years in school. I was doing a lot of traveling. I went to Morocco, you were right maracas aren't actually from there. I work for my dad now."

"I thought investments held no interest for you?"

"Well yeah but I make some money and it's convenient living right near there."

"Convenient, sure. So how did you find us?"

"Well, uh…your mom called…"

Lorelai had been polite and calm up til then, "Jesus Chris, you will just let ANYONE tell you what to do won't you."

"Damnit Lorelai, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"I want to help you Lorelai. Come on we can go somewhere cool, my dad's given me some money I can get us a place. You, me, and Rory. We can even get married."

"You haven't said much about her."

"She got so big."

Lorelai blinked at him dumbly and started laughing.

"Lor?"

She continued to laugh, "She got big," she said imitating Christopher. "Well duh Christopher. I know you maybe a little hazy on the process since you've never actually DONE it but if you buy food and feed your child she will grow. Like a Chia pet. Maybe one day when you're a little older and more responsible your daddy will get you a Chia pet."

Christopher flinched at the detached sarcasm in her voice. "Well Lor, that's why I'm here you know. I've grown it's not the same."

"OF COURSE IT"S THE SAME! You just told me you want to take care of us with some money from your dad. What about a real job Christopher? Do you know how fast a 'little money' from daddy goes with a kid? You don't even know where you want to go!"

"Come on Lor this place isn't you. What about New York? Or California? This place isn't you. You live in some dinky apartment above a hardware store, I can do better."

"Christopher you don't know anything about anything. New York, traveling the world- that was Lorelai the reluctant deb at 15. Lorelai at 18 is a mother! You obviously don't understand the difference. If YOU were actually a parent you would understand. The only things I want in life are for **my** daughter."

"Bullshit. What about that baseball cap guy?"

"You think that's not for Rory too? I LOVE that baseball cap guy but he loves **US**. US, the BOTH of US. That 'dinky' apartment is in a building he **owns**. He built us that apartment to keep your daughter from freezing to death come winter! He's starting his own business. He's building a life for us, for his family. All you can do is offer things without any proof of delivery."

"You're my family. Not his," Christopher ground out his face red and frustrated.

"What kind of cake did Rory have at her 2nd birthday? What's her favorite book? Do I have a driver's license?"

Christopher shook his head, "I'm going to try hard and I'm going to make you see that I'm your family."

Lorelai sighed sadly, drained from their fight, "Christopher, you shouldn't have to 'try' you shouldn't need to 'make' me. It should just…be."

"I'll be back and you'll see."

* * *

Lorelai walked back into the apartment and flopped down on the couch. Luke walked out from Rory's room and cleared his throat nervously, "So that's Rory's dad." 

Lorelai shook her head slightly, "That's Christopher."

"Same thing right?"

"I hardly think forgetting the condom 3 years ago makes him a dad."

"So, uh, what does he want?"

"I guess he's feeling guilty. My mother called him."

"What?"

"My mother called him. No doubt feeding him a bunch of crap about how we're meant to be and he can ride in on his white horse/Harley and save us from obscurity."

"Obscurity? You're not wandering the streets living in a cardboard box."

"Anything less that a big cold house and a country club membership is a cardboard box to Emily Gilmore."

"So how did you leave it?"

"I pointed out that he was still immature and he promised he'd be back to prove me wrong."

"…Oh."

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Dad? Yeah, I'm sorry I ran out on the business trip. Yeah, uh huh, next time. Listen, can you pull some string and get me into college? Okay, know anyone at Yale?"


	16. Developing

AN: Okay so Christopher is around. Don't worry so much. Good stories require drama. A wicked witch and a flying monkey.

* * *

Lorelai was seriously considering having her head examined. 

Since Thanksgiving her father had been coming over once a week to have dinner and help Luke with the bank paperwork. It was nice. Her father seemed different in Stars Hollow. He still wore his suit and tie. But he'd get down on the floor and build block towers with Rory. _Maybe he was always like this and I was just too young to remember._

On his most recent visit Richard had broached the forbidden topic: Emily.

FLASHBACK: FOUR DAYS AGO.

"Lorelai you know I don't condone your mother's behavior, but you can't avoid her forever."

"Dad…" Lorelai groaned.

"No, no just listen for a second. I don't expect everything to be solved in one day, it's a process. Your mother's been given the opportunity to express her opinion, however poorly she chose to do it. But you haven't had your say. It won't be pleasant, and I'm sure it will just upset her more. But we will never get anywhere if we don't start here. Christmas is in a few weeks maybe if you gave it a shot I could see my granddaughter on Christmas morning."

Lorelai had reluctantly agreed and yesterday when her mother called to demand a visit, Lorelai invited her to Stars Hollow.

"I must be insane."

PRESENT DAY

Emily was slated to arrive in a half hour, which meant she'd be here in 15 minutes. Lorelai was just finishing up the morning shift, she'd arranged to have the afternoon off and Emily was meeting her there.

Lorelai figured the day would be short. She assumed it wouldn't take Emily long to push her buttons and once Lorelai exploded Emily would take off.

"Lorelai the walk way is extremely dusty you should warn people not to wear light colored clothing."

Lorelai inhaled and exhaled before turning to face the firing squad. "Good morning."

"Are you going to be working the whole time I'm here? That's hardly a visit."

"No mother, I worked the morning shift, Annie will be coming to relieve me in about 5 minutes."

"Fine. Then you'll show me around this…_Inn_…of yours."

"Yes mother."

After Annie came by to take over the desk Lorelai began the tour. She showed her mother the library, dining room, and one of the suites. "Well mom it's a little cold outside but the grounds are really lovely if you'd like to-"

"That's fine Lorelai. Lead on."

They walked along the property, past the pond and the stables, before Emily spoke. "Is this where your shack is?"

"It was a shed. Yes it's back this way." Lorelai led her back to the shed she'd once called home. "Here it is mother."

Emily looked it over critically before opening the door. "Lorelai this isn't funny, this shed is empty."

"Yeah I moved a few weeks ago, Rory and I don't live at the Inn anymore."

"Well Lorelai don't you think it would be good for your family to know where you live, in case we need to find you?"

"Dad knows where I live, and don't you mean in case you need to send Christopher here to meddle in my life?"

"Don't you speak to me like that. I was doing what was best. One day when you and Christopher are living in your beautiful house with Rory you will see that I was right. And you will thank me."

"No mother, I will never live in a house with Christopher so the odds of you being right are very slim."

"Don't be ridiculous Lorelai. You need someone to take care of you. How will you ever lead the right kind of life without a man like Christopher to guide you?"

Lorelai scoffed, "**I **can't take care of **myself**? **I** can't take care of **myself**! Christopher got kicked out of half a dozen schools, lives with his parents and gets an allowance from his dad. What the hell has he earned? I work hard I pay my bills and I feed my child. Even YOU didn't do that."

"Of course I did! You were always fed and clothed and-"

"With money earned by DAD! You never clothed me, the nanny did. You never cooked a meal! Seriously Emily what skills do you contribute to your life?"

Emily gaped, "How dare-"

"YOU need to be taken care of. CHRISTOPHER needs to be taken care of."

"You'll never make your way back to us without him!"

"I've never heard a better reason to stay away from Christopher. I hate that stuff!"

"Lorelai!"

"No Emily. Listen to me **now**," Lorelai spoke in a calm cold voice.

" That was never going to be **my** life. You think that if Rory never existed I would have gone to college, joined the DAR, and married Christopher in some ridiculous circus wedding I allowed you to plan? That just shows that you've never paid attention. I didn't turn my back on your life when I had Rory. I turned my back on it when I was five. The first time I ever heard, "Lorelai I have guests, if you feel ill tell the nanny."

"That's preposterous I never said such a thing."

"Please, every party was the same… and there was **always** a party. 'Lorelai please go sit somewhere I can't circulate with you underfoot;' 'Lorelai these women are from the DAR please don't talk in that _way_ of yours;' 'Ugh Lorelai you've ripped your stockings go get nanny to change them and clean that cut before the guests arrive and see you'. 18 years and I still think you should have gotten some yuppie dog you could train to sit in the corner quietly and wag it's tail."

Emily was hard pressed to find the words. But finally choked out, "I am** still** your mother."

"You are. Neither of us has a choice there. But I choose not to lead my mother's life. You can choose to try and accept me or you can not. But either way I'm going to do what I want."

"And what about what is best for your daughter?"

Lorelai's steely gaze softened briefly at the mention of Rory, but hardened again quickly, "It's in her best interest to have a mother who is happy and devoted to her. It's in her best interest to never hear 'bleed somewhere else mommy's busy.'"

The rest of the Inn tour was silent. Emily continued on stunned yet still disapproving. Lorelai assumed that their day would be over shortly. She walked Emily out front to her car when her mother stopped and turned. "I want to see Rory."

"Oka-"

"And your new home, I want to see that too."

Lorelai tensed slightly, but nodded. "Alright Rory is at home so that's only one stop to make."

Emily spoke in a dull, detached voice, "If you lived in Hartford with Christopher you wouldn't need to hire a sitter."

Lorelai smirked with a defiant glint in her eye, "I've never once had to hire a sitter."

* * *

Emily had been slightly shocked when Lorelai took the keys to her Jag and got in the driver's seat. Before she could even open her mouth Lorelai reached into her bag and produced her brand new Connecticut State driver's license. Emily just stared at her awkwardly as she expertly shifted into gear and drove towards the center of town. 

Emily eyed her daughter's adopted town critically. But without opening her mouth she followed Lorelai across the street and up to a building. William's Hardware. Lorelai bypassed the front door and walked down and alley and up a staircase. The alley was well lit and clean but Emily still felt uncomfortable. As she opened the door Lorelai yelled, "Lucy, I'm home" in her worst Ricky Ricardo voice. Emily huffed at the display but looked up in time to see a very tall man rolling his eyes at Lorelai…holding Rory.

"Lorelai, do you have to do that every time you come in, and shouldn't you be Lucy anyway?"

"But I do a much better Ricky," Lorelai smiled for the first time all day and Luke just shook his head.

Rory reached out her closed fist to her mother "Mama, made cookies."

"Really sweets? Cookies for mommy?"

Rory giggled and covered her mouth with the hand not holding the cookie, "uh uh".

"No! No cookies for mommy?"

Rory giggled again and put the cookie to Lorelai lips, "Mmmm it is yummy." She took Rory from Luke and turned to Emily. "Can you say hi baby."

"Hi," Rory waved to Emily. And the elder cracked her first smile of the day. "Hello Rory."

"Mother, this is Luke Danes, Luke my mother, Emily Gilmore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Gilmore."

"Yes, well you must be Lorelai's… male friend."

For Lorelai today had been an exercise to expressing herself, and now that Pandora's box was open she wasn't about to shut the lid. " He's my boyfriend, he lives here with us. Well actually we live here with him."

"I see. Was there any criteria other than his having an apartment that went into this decision?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably on his feet realizing he'd just been led into a minefield.

"Actually he didn't have the apartment originally he got it for the three of us. It was a democratic process really. I called a vote and Rory voted yea, or well she voted 'Yay Daddy' but same difference."

Emily continued to look right at Lorelai while she spoke, "And you can afford this apartment Mr. Danes?"

Luke wasn't sure if he was actually supposed to speak, but Lorelai decided for him. "Yes mother, he owns this apartment. And the building that houses it."

With Emily's snarky commentary momentarily derailed she took time to study the room. "This place certainly doesn't seem like you Lorelai."

"How would you know mother? I've never been permitted to be me before."

Luke cleared his throat and asked if Emily would be joining them for dinner. Lorelai's face was unusually blank.

Emily's smile seemed unnatural on her face and Luke was tempted to retract the invitation, if only he could figure out how.

"Why yes, I will. Just let me inform Mr.Gilmore I won't be home for dinner." Lorelai directed her mother to the phone in the kitchen while shaking her head at Luke. Luke got the impression that the message was 'you silly boy, you have no idea what you've done.'

* * *

Emily sat on the sofa with a cup of tea observing Luke and Lorelai work to get dinner prepared. Luke had the chicken baking in the oven while he prepared some sides on the stovetop. Lorelai was setting the table and handing him all the ingredients he asked for. Rory toddled around at their feet every so often hugging Luke's legs while he smiled down. 

Lorelai picked Rory up and carried her to the table. She'd hand Rory forks and napkins to place on the table. Emily watched as Lorelai whispered where each object should go and Rory smiled proudly each time she did it right. Emily tried to change the scene in her mind. Change Rory into a 2-year old Lorelai, Luke into Richard, Lorelai into herself. But her mind couldn't complete the picture. Even just substituting Christopher for Luke wouldn't work.

Emily was still fighting with her own imagination when Lorelai called her to the table. Luke and Lorelai sat at the head and foot with Rory in a high chair across from Emily. She watched their seamless routine. Luke put food on Rory's plate and while Lorelai cut it up for her Luke served Lorelai and himself. Emily couldn't comprehend the scenario; she couldn't draw her eyes away. But she could tell it was dragging Lorelai farther away from her. _This must stop._

It was a fairly quiet dinner with a few perfunctory compliments (from Emily) on the meal. Shortly after Rory began to fidget and Lorelai went to put her down. Emily turned to Luke, who was wiping the table in an attempt to avoid the awkwardness, and began to speak.

"She will miss it you realize."

Luke stopped cleaning and turned to face her, "Miss what?"

"That lifestyle she says she abhors, she will miss it. Do you really think she can turn her back on everything she's ever known? How does that expression go? 'A leopard can't change his spots'? Lorelai has always been rebellious but wasn't raised to live like _this. _She **is** a well-bred Hartford lady, and she will miss the fine things she was raised with. Then where will you be?"

Luke was saved from answering by the sound of Lorelai entering the room. But his mind continued to toss around the question.

_What if all this really is a rebellious phase?_


	17. Acceptance?

AN: I know it's been a while, I apologize I just hit a block. This chapter will serve to catch you up with all the characters. But don't worry I will finish this story. I already have my ending; I just have to get there.

* * *

Luke adjusted his tie and gripped his folder tightly. He and Richard had finished the business proposal and today was the day. Richard told him to bring Lorelai, but Luke claimed he wanted to surprise her. In reality he feared that Lorelai would witness him fail. Luke knew that Richard had helped him to achieve a very professional presentation, but it wasn't a sure thing by any means. The bank made him so nervous he feared he'd be struck dumb before he got a chance to present his case.

"Mr. Danes, please have a seat."

"Thank you."

"So you have a proposal for me today for a small business loan, is that correct?"

"Yes sir. Umm here is the prospectus. I have cost projections, revenue breakdown, a plan of the necessary renovations, a copy of the deed to the building, and an insurance quote from a reputable agency."

"I see. You already own this building?"

"Yes sir, it's a hardware store now."

"Hmm," he turns the page.

Luke was starting to sweat. Richard had warned him about this. _They'll keep you on the edge of your seat without cracking a smile or a frown_.

It seemed like an eternity before the man looked up…and smiled. "This is quite a comprehensive plan Mr. Danes. The loan board will look it over and make a decision later this week."

Luke smiled tightly and smiled, "Thank you sir."

Luke extended his hand to the loan officer, "You're welcome, expect the official notice to be mailed in a few days."

* * *

Lorelai had been twitchy all day. She'd spilled coffee on the reception desk, knocked over a maid carrying fresh towels and broken a clock in the library. The inspiration for Lorelai's spastic behavior was the piece of paper burning a whole in her pocket.

The mail had arrived shortly after Luke had left for the day. Usually an actual letter (I.E. not a bill) addressed to her is a joyful event. Except when that letter had Christopher's lazy scrawl across the front. Inside was a copy of a letter bearing the Yale insignia. "Dear Mr. Hayden we are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to…" After that the whole day had been…off.

Lorelai was smart enough to know that Christopher was going to keep popping up. But she'd hoped that after a few unhappy greetings he'd get frustrated and leave. _Just like after I said no to his proposal. _But going to Yale…he'd be **right there. **A few scant miles away, full time. She'd spent the whole day expecting him to pop around a corner.

She couldn't fathom how he'd gotten in to Yale. Straub had gone to Princeton so it couldn't be a legacy thing. But then again the Haydens knew positively everyone (of their station) in Hartford so it wasn't too far-fetched to imagine Straub and Francine chatting up the dean of admissions at the club.

And if the letter itself didn't scare her enough then the simple note penned on the bottom did. _"I've committed to them for four years. What are you committed to for the next four years?"_

_Crap._

* * *

Richard had been in the insurance business for 20 years. He was an executive; he'd brokered some extremely lucrative deals all over the world with total confidence and ease. He was, to say the least, a seasoned pro. Despite all of this he was on the edge of his seat waiting to hear about Luke's bank meeting.

He assumed it was the entrepreneurial spirit inside him. Richard was well and truly set on his course, there would be no new career for him. But Luke was starting something new, a new exciting venture and Richard couldn't help but get caught up. It seemed inevitable at his age that he'd find himself living vicariously through his child. It was the same reason he always wanted Lorelai to attend Yale. He would get to relive the best years of his youth, through her.

He was so terribly disappointed, for them both, when that never came to be. And the disappointment lingered until he was sitting in her apartment reviewing loan applications with his pseudo-son-in-law. _Why was I so excited to go back? To relive something that already passed? _ Looking around he realized for the first time that Lorelai's decisions offered him a unique opportunity. The chance to experience an entirely different path that he'd never get to try otherwise. And as an unexpected bonus to having a teenaged mother for a daughter…he'd be young enough to experience Rory's path too.

Luke had called right after the meeting to give Richard a recap. Now they were just waiting for the bank_. Damn slow-moving bureaucrats_.

* * *

Emily had always been good with details. In college she took the clearest notes and had amazing recall for dates and figures. Even her handwriting was fluid and precise. It had served her well running her house these past twenty years.

She doubted that even Richard knew what she did to keep this place running. She came up with the schedules and weekly budgets for the staff. She handled all their correspondence. She didn't think Richard had signed his own name to a card or letter in twenty years. _He probably wouldn't even recognize his own signature._

This talent had also served her well in her plan to reunite her family. Though her typing was a little rusty, it took forever to type that letter to Yale for Christopher. Personalized letterhead was extremely powerful.

Emily just knew that given the proper advantages Christopher could excel. What better motivation than the chance to get his girls back? And Emily was helping him get his start_. Four years from now Lorelai with thank me for fixing this so well. I am a patient woman I can wait for her gratitude._

* * *

William had been enjoying his retirement for the most part. He missed the work, but not as much as he thought he would. He had a workshop in his garage He'd started work on a swing set for Rory. Luke and Lorelai didn't have a yard yet but they could always move it from his yard once they did.

He'd spent quite a bit of his retirement babysitting. Lorelai had her job at the Inn and Luke was working like a dog on the diner. He hadn't gotten word from the bank yet but he was spending all his time doing cost comparisons on appliances and suppliers. He'd even signed up for an accounting class at community college. William had never been prouder.

William would go over in the morning and watch cartons with Rory while Lorelai ran around like a headless chicken gathering her things. Then they'd go to the park and hang out a 'pop's house'. And William had to admit, that made him proud too. After Liz left home he worried he hadn't done right by his children after their mother's death. But he was doing pretty well with this grandpa thing. And he thought he was being a pretty good dad to Luke…and Lorelai.

It was Lorelai who worried him the most these days. She seemed nervous and distracted. She was still wonderful with Rory and she was still constantly beaming at Luke. But whenever she had a second to herself she seemed…jumpy. And, though he wasn't her real father it was his duty to try and get it out of her.

"Lorelai, why don't you sit a minute and relax".

"I should be saying that to YOU. You've had Rory all day, let me make you some tea. Though how you Danes men haven't discovered the joy of coffee is beyond me it's really-"

"Lorelai. Sit."

Lorelai did as he asked and settled uncomfortably into William's old sofa, holding Rory on her lap. "Now sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just been a long day at work that's all."

William shook his head, "You were twitching at 7:30 when I picked Rory up. Are you and Luke fighting?"

"NO! I mean no, Luke is wonderful."

"Please Lorelai let me help you. You're family," William patted her hand gently.

Lorelai sighed and reached into her pocket, "This came in the mail yesterday."

William opened the crumpled letter and read it silently, "and this boy is Rory's real father?"

"Biological father."

William smiled at Lorelai's obvious offense to the word 'real'. "So why is this making you nervous?"

"I feel like he's lurking around every corner. What if Chris keeps popping up and Luke gets frustrated?"

"Don't you think telling Luke will ease your nerves and give him a heads up for any future 'pop ups'?"

* * *

Luke arrived home exhausted from his day of business planning. But opening the door to find Lorelai, Rory, and take-out made it much better. "Hey girls"

"Daddy! Pitza!"

Lorelai smiled shyly, in a manner Luke hadn't seen since their first few dates. "Hey babe."

Luke walked over and dropped a kiss on Rory's head and Lorelai's lips. They three ate together just like always but the quiet from Lorelai's end of the table was disconcerting. "Lorelai?"

"After Rory's in bed, okay?"

Luke nodded fearfully, _never a good phrase for a man_.

An hour later Rory was tucked in to her crib sucking on the ear of a fluffy brown bunny her grandpa Richard had brought her.

Lorelai changed into some sweats taking the letter from the pocket of her dress pants. She handed it to Luke while she fussed around folding things over chairs and arranging knick-knacks on her dresser.

Luke unfolded the paper and stared at the insignia for a moment. _She applied to college?_ Then after a few seconds his eyes panned down and he saw the rest. It flashed before him in bits and pieces, _'Christopher'…'accepted'…'four years'_. He swallowed hard and looked over at Lorelai. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry Luke. It just showed up in the mail the other day. I haven't seen him or talked to him. I don't know what it means really, maybe nothing just that he's going to be nearby. I'm sorry."

"Lorelai-" Luke attempted to interrupt her ramblings.

"No, no really. I wish you were Rory's only dad, I wish he wasn't around. I don't think he even cares about being her dad, he just wants me back or something or thinks this is what he should do. I guess that doesn't make you feel better. I'm sorry; if he comes around I'll tell him to go. But I don't want to contact him before he contacts us, just in case he's bluffing. I'm sorry I-"

Luke clamped his hand over Lorelai's mouth to stem the tide of words. "Lorelai…it's fine."

"Fuhmn?"

Luke chuckled lightly and removed his hand from her mouth. "You can't stop him from going to college, nor should you. Look maybe he is doing it to…get you back," Luke choked over the idea, "or maybe just to be a pain in the ass. But he doesn't seem like the most…reliable guy around maybe he'll flunk out. Or maybe he'll meet some ditzy sorority girl and start following **her** around."

Lorelai giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't think they have ditzes at Yale, but I'm sure they've got a few cute girls. How can you be so wonderful about this?"

Luke sighed. He wasn't being so wonderful. Emily Gilmore's words were spinning between his ears, _'She will miss it you know', and a Yale education can certainly help buy a big house. _Luke was desperately trying to keep his nerves from overwhelming them both, so he just shrugged. "What else can we do?"

Lorelai exhaled and kissed his lips warmly.

Luke grinned, a little uncomfortably, "I should have known… 'After the kid's in bed' is never a good phrase for a man."

Lorelai had a devilish look in her eyes, " Now that's not entirely true. If you'll follow me to the bedroom I'll demonstrate the proper meaning of 'after the kid's in bed'." Lorelai got up from the couch and slowly strutted to the bedroom.

Luke sat staring at the letter on the coffee table for a few moments. Shaking his head he got up and followed Lorelai into the bedroom.

* * *

AN 2: Okay this may seem like filler but it sets up a number of chapters since we have everyone's POV. So I hope this keeps you involved in this story and proves I haven't given up just yet. 


End file.
